


Amor vincit omnia

by listokklevera



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listokklevera/pseuds/listokklevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред волею случая оказывается "отцом" новорожденной дочки Дженсена.</p><p>"Сверхъестественное" закончилось пятым сезоном; фанфик по сути во многом АУ. Некоторые события переставлены во временных рамках или изменены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor vincit omnia

Глава 1

Джаред и сам не знал, зачем он вернулся в Ванкувер, дом выставили на продажу, и уже нашелся покупатель. Какой-либо необходимости присутствовать ему лично при заключении сделки не было, но он все равно приперся и с самого утра, после того, как проверил комнату Дженсена на предмет, не забыл ли тот там что-нибудь из личных вещей, напивался. Бутылка виски, которую он приобрел в аэропорту благополучно выпилась, а новой он не нашел. Ехать в магазин было чревато для здоровья, хотя ему уже несколько месяцев было на это наплевать.

После того как закончился пятый сезон и стало ясно, что продления не будет, они вернулись в Лос-Анджелес, и дом стоял пустой, но пару месяцев назад Джаред решил его продать.

Ему было плохо, так плохо. Плохо было, когда они разъехались, но еще хуже стало, когда Джаред вернулся в этом дом, дом, в котором он прожил с Дженсеном последние годы, словно лучшие друзья. Но вот только Дженсен с самого начала стал для Джареда куда большим, чем друг. Не мог же он признаться абсолютно гетеросексуальному Эклзу, что запал на него. К счастью, тот об этом не догадывался, а то еще сбежал бы, чего доброго, не посмотрев на контракт, тем более что и сам Джаред сроду на мальчиков не обращал внимания и даже не думал никогда, что ему может понравиться парень. Да что там понравится – что он влюбится в него без памяти, что тот станет для него воздухом, солнцем и радостью всей жизни. На душе было погано, но теперь стало так же в голове и желудке – закон равновесия в действии. Джаред сполз по стене, держа пустую бутылку за горлышко; солнце садилось, и комната окрасилась в оранжево-красный.

Резкий звонок в дверь вырвал Джареда из полудремы, он отмахнулся, выпустив бутылку из рук, и попытался устроиться на полу поудобнее. Но кто бы там ни был, он оказался человеком настырным и наглым и звонить не переставал. Пошатываясь, Джаред по стеночке поплелся к двери: все-таки бутылка виски на голодный желудок слишком тяжелая пища. Посетителю показалось звонка мало, и он дополнительно начал колотить в дверь, судя по всему, ногой; каждый удар мучительной болью отдавался в голову.  
Джаред распахнул дверь и с трудом сфокусировал зрение на девушке, стоящей на крыльце.

***

\- Эклз! – завопила она и тут же поправилась: - Нет, не Эклз. Где этот кобель Эклз?! Он срочно нужен, позови его.  
\- Не вопи, - пробормотал Джаред, хватаясь за дверной косяк, каждый вопль девицы отдавался набатом в голове. – Нет тут Эклза.  
\- А где он?! – еще громче заорала наглая девица.  
\- В Лос-Анджелесе.  
\- Как?.. – девушка явно растерялась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. – В таком случае ты поедешь, пошли давай, - она тряханула Джареда за рукав, и у того мгновенно поднялась волна от желудка ко рту.

На заплетающихся ногах он побежал в ванную, благо она находилась рядом. Там его вывернуло виски, и он постоял еще несколько минут, упираясь руками в унитаз, пока мерзкий голос снова не ворвался в его больную голову:  
\- Заснул ты там, что ли?! Подымайся, говорю же, ехать надо!  
Джаред знал совершенно точно, что ехать он никуда не сможет, тут бы до любого спального места доползти. Но девицу было не остановить, она подошла ближе и пребольно пнула его в ногу, схватила за шкирку и попыталась поднять:  
\- Вставай, говорю, пьянь! Она там умирает, пока ты тут блюешь! Подымайся!

Джаред кое-как встал и привалился к раковине, включил воду, умылся; девицы рядом не оказалось: может, это вообще глюк? Но нет, простучали каблуки, и она возникла рядом, протягивая бутылку с водой и таблетку:  
\- На вот, выпей, не хватало, чтоб ты мне машину заблевал.  
Если это даже оказался бы яд, Джареду было все равно, пусть. Родителей, конечно, жалко, но они утешатся Джеффом и Меган, а также внуками, а ему так будет лучше: без Дженсена жизнь не имела смысла, даже не радовали предложения по работе.  
\- Не тормози, пей уже.

Джаред проглотил таблетку и запил водой; настырная девчонка продолжала что-то молоть своим грязным языком и потащила его куда-то. Джареда охватило безразличие: отсутствие в его жизни Дженсена Эклза уже почти год сделало свое черное дело. Более-менее пришел в себя он, сидя в какой-то развалюхе – девица с силой захлопнула дверку, и он с удивлением, правда очень слабым, понял, что сидит в машине.  
\- Эй, куда ты меня везешь?  
\- В госпиталь.  
\- В Ванкувере семь госпиталей, - констатировал Джаред.  
\- Святого Павла.  
\- А зачем? Мне не надо в госпиталь, я спать хочу.  
\- Пить меньше надо! В госпитале умирает Конни.

***

Девушка явно нервничала и машину вела так дергано, что и на ровной дороге Джаред постоянно ощущал толчки, которые добавляли дискомфорта его бедной голове.  
\- Я не знаю никакой Конни.  
\- Плевать я хотела, что ты там знаешь или нет! Я тоже с ней не очень-то близка, мы всего лишь снимаем вместе квартиру, соседки, не более, но тем не менее я ж поехала разыскивать этого чертова Эклза!  
\- Эй! – Джаред не мог позволить, чтобы при нем оскорбляли Дженсена.  
\- Мне вообще насрать и на него, и на тебя, и на его ребенка, да и на нее тоже, и если б она не умирала прямо в эту минуту, я б и пальцем не шевельнула. Я предлагала ей положить младенца, как он родится, в беби-бокс*, но эта идиотка отказалась и пошла рожать. На кой мне в квартире орущее и срущее мелкое исчадие ада? А ей даже беременеть нельзя было, у нее какое-то заболевание почек, как там врачи сказали… «беременность высокого риска», то есть угроза для жизни. Но она предпочла сдохнуть, но родить, ведь это же ребенок Эклза, - язвительно добавила она.

В машине его порядком растрясло: все-таки целый день не ел, шатался по дому, страдал да прикладывался к бутылке, пока она не закончилась, и большая часть виски, естественно успела впитаться. Боооже, как ему плохо, он же попросту гробил себя последние месяцы, а сегодняшний день, похоже, стал последней каплей. Может, он до глюков допился, и на самом деле эта кошмарная грубая девица ему мерещится?  
Машина остановилась, и девушка вышла и открыла дверь со стороны Джареда:  
\- Выходи давай, чего расселся?!

Видя полное отсутствие энтузиазма, она потащила Джареда за рукав из машины. Как они дошли до палаты, он не помнил, его конкретно штормило, и таблетка совсем не помогла. Девушка переговорила с вышедшей из палаты медсестрой, и Джареду разрешили войти.  
Лежащая на больничной кровати молодая женщина, опутанная проводами, подключенными к непонятным приборам, с капельницей в вене, была такой бледной и изнеможенной, что казалась зеленоватой, да и вообще больше смахивала на труп, чем на живого человека. Она посмотрела на Джареда, и в ее глазах засветилось узнавание, она тут же перевела взгляд на закрытую дверь и, словно догадавшись, что Дженсен сейчас не войдет через нее, слабым голосом спросила:  
\- А Дженсен?  
\- Он в Лос-Анджелесе, - ответил Джаред, толком не понимая, зачем позволил себя сюда привезти.  
\- У него дочка.  
\- Что? – коротко переспросил Джаред, совершенно не веря, что у Дженсена могло быть хоть что-то с этой, явно чокнутой, фанаткой Эклза.

Мало того, Дженсену нравились всегда девушки яркие, красивые, эта же, как казалось Джареду, даже в лучшие свои дни не блистала.  
\- Джаред, пожалуйста, - вдруг горячечно заговорила женщина, - поверь мне, это дочка Дженсена. Я умираю и никогда не стала бы лгать о таком, да еще и на пороге смерти.  
Джаред был добрым, заботливым, любящим Дженсена, свою семью и собак человеком, и несмотря на его не очень адекватное состояние, первым порывом было предложить свою помощь.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь, эээ?..  
\- Конни. Уже нет, разве что у тебя в кармане припрятана пара донорских почек, - попыталась пошутить Конни. Несмотря на свое состояние, она с тревогой посмотрела на Джареда: - Присядь, ты еле на ногах стоишь, - а потом грустно добавила, - вот и Дженсен был тогда так пьян, что, по-моему, и не понял ничего.  
\- И я ничего не понимаю, - честно признался Джаред.  
\- Как ты догадался, я была ярой фанаткой Дженсена Эклза, точнее, я ею и осталась, да только вот мне осталось немного.  
\- Послушай, - вскочил Джаред и тут же чуть не упал, перевернув стул, - ой, прости. Тебе, наверное, отдыхать нужно? Может, я врача позову?  
\- Нет, сядь. Скоро я наотдыхаюсь, а сейчас решается судьба моего ребенка – дочери Дженсена. Стой, сядь на место и просто выслушай. Я умираю – это правда, я и говорю с трудом, поэтому послушай и не перебивай без конца. Дженсен вернулся в ваш дом в Ванкувере в середине июня прошлого года. Я случайно выследила его, то есть неслучайно, конечно. Как бы то ни было, но я узнала, что Дженсен в доме, как потом оказалось, беспробудно пьет. Я крутилась рядом в надежде как-нибудь попасть внутрь, мне приходилось быть осторожной, потому что у вас престижный район, а я не могла вызвать подозрение, любой из соседей мог позвонить в полицию.

***

Джаред удивился про себя, с чего это Дженсен приехал сюда через месяц после свадьбы с Данниль, да еще и запил – история вызывала все больше подозрений.  
\- Приехал курьер из доставки, привез пиццу и что-то еще, мне удалось незаметно зайти во двор и спрятаться, пока он не уехал. Дженсен находился в гостиной, но пицца его уже не интересовала, так он был пьян, разговаривал сам с собой, смеялся, ругался на кого-то. Возможно, он поссорился с женой, но мне это было на руку.  
\- Каким бы пьяным ни был Дженс, он никогда не забыл бы о предохранении, - негромко сказал Джаред.  
\- А он и не забыл, но это был мой единственный шанс, поэтому я прокусила презерватив перед тем, как раскатать его. Я все сделала сама, мне кажется, он даже не заметил меня, возможно, представлял кого-то другого. Мне было неважно, я знала, что никогда не получу Дженсена для себя, но его частичку… Поверь, - она неожиданно схватила Джареда за руку, - я не собиралась его шантажировать или еще что, этот ребенок был нужен мне, я сама бы вырастила его. Я и понятия не имела, что у меня начнутся такие осложнения с почками. Врач сказал, что самый правильный выход в моем положении – аборт, но я никогда-никогда не смогла бы убить ребенка Дженсена, я подписала отказ – моей госстраховки было недостаточно на курс интенсивной терапии, так что я знала, на что иду.  
\- А что ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Если бы я была замужем, то отца записали бы с моих слов даже при его отсутствии, но я не замужем, мало того, я сирота, а это означает, что малышку оставят в родильном и потом отдадут на удочерение. Я клянусь тебе, Джаред, это дочка Дженсена.  
\- Но Дженсен в Лос-Анджелесе, да и сомневаюсь, что он поверил бы в это, раз ты говоришь, что он был в неадеквате.  
\- Тебе придется записать ее на себя, - спокойно сказала Конни.  
\- Что? Я не понимаю, - растерялся Джаред.  
\- Пока я жива, я могу подтвердить, что ты отец ребенка, и малышку запишут на тебя, но как только я умру, доказывать, кто отец придется с помощью генетической экспертизы, а ее к тому времени уже могут удочерить. Пожалуйста, Джаред, ведь это же его ребенок. Вы же с Дженсеном лучшие друзья, разве ты не должен помочь ему? Я сказала медсестре, что отец ребенка скоро приедет, даже не зная, что кто-то из вас вернулся, это судьба.

Джаред закрыл руками лицо и молчал, не зная, что делать. В этот момент заглянула медсестра, занимающаяся оформлением свидетельства о рождении ребенка, решила, что молодой человек скорбит, и вопросительно посмотрела на Конни, та сразу откликнулась:  
\- Это отец малышки. Джаред, тебе нужно пойти с ней.  
\- Вы уже решили насчет имени, фамилии? – вежливо поинтересовалась медсестра.  
\- Пусть Джаред решает.  
То, что он неожиданно становится отцом неизвестного ребенка, до Джареда дошло, когда медсестра спросила:  
\- Хотите взглянуть на свою малышку?

***

Она притащила его в детское отделение и велела подождать возле огромного окна, через которое Джаред видел несколько крошечных боксиков с лежащими внутри малышами. Детская сестра поднесла к окну один из свертков, и Джаред увидел, что этот ребенок точно не Дженсена. Дженсен был самым красивым человеком на Земле, или, может, так казалось Джареду, но то, что он увидел, не могло быть частью Дженсена, разве что малышка пошла полностью в мать. Маленькое личико было красным и одутловатым, глазки-щелочки, ни на намека на роскошные ресницы Дженсена, да и веснушек тоже не наблюдалось. Ну да, ребенок родился всего несколько часов назад, может, через пару дней отечность спадет, и она будет больше похожа на человека, но пока… Пока Джаред очень разочаровался, не то чтоб он ожидал увидеть копию Дженсена, хотя это и было бы неплохо. В общем, Джаред уверился, что Дженсен все-таки не имеет никакого отношения ко всей этой истории, и что ему теперь делать?

А медсестра тем временем притащила его в какой-то кабинет и вовсю что-то печатала на компьютере, потребовав его документы. В итоге, сам не зная как, он стал отцом Падалеки Дженнис Розмари, ну да, он назвал имена наиболее близкие к Дженсен Росс, ничего удивительного, в общем-то. Раз уж ему суждено неожиданно стать отцом вроде бы дочери Дженсена, то пусть хоть в именах будет схожесть, раз ее нет во внешности.  
Медсестра сообщила, что он получит свидетельство о рождении малышки в течение нескольких дней после выписки.

Голова у Джареда гудела так, что он уже ничего не соображал, та, списав это на переживание из-за болезни Конни, сочувственно посмотрела на него.  
\- Не убивайтесь так, поверьте, все еще будет хорошо. Если хотите, я вам порекомендую прекрасную патронажную медсестру.

Боже! А это что еще за?.. Стоп! Она сказала, что через пару дней он сможет забрать малышку, но он же понятия не имеет, что с ней делать! Одно дело посюсюкать с племянником на руках у его матери или бабушки, и совсем другое оказаться один на один с новорожденным малышом. Он тут же признался в своей несостоятельности по уходу за девочкой, и медсестра ласково успокоила его, пообещав, что он не останется один.

Дверь в кабинет открылась и закрылась, но Джаред даже не повернул головы; медсестра встала, взглянула на него обеспокоенно и вышла, вернувшись буквально через пару секунд, она остановилась перед Джаредом и сжала рукой его плечо, он поднял голову и прочитал на бейджике прямо перед его глазами Лорейн чего-то там.  
\- Я очень сочувствую, но только что сообщили, что мисс Уилсон умерла.  
Джаред с непониманием смотрел на нее. Какая мисс Уилсон, к черту?

\- Конни, - пояснила медсестра, выжидательно глядя на него и отпуская его плечо.  
\- Эмм… мы не были слишком-то близки, - пробормотал Джаред, совершенно не понимая, что от него хотят.  
\- Я понимаю, в свое время я тоже смотрела «Сверхъестественное», - сказала она, возвращаясь за стол, - я в восторге от братьев Винчестеров, и мне было очень жаль, что сериал закрыли. Конечно, я не являлась такой фанаткой, как мисс Уилсон, и с вашей стороны было очень благородно признать ребенка, ведь вы женаты. Вы хотите сделать какие-то распоряжения насчет похорон?  
\- Я? – в ужасе спросил Джаред.  
\- Если хотите, я могу помочь. Мой дядя держит похоронное бюро, я могу попросить, чтобы он все организовал.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - слабым голосом попросил Джаред, - и если можно, без излишней помпезности.  
\- Все будет очень пристойно, не переживайте, и вот, - Лорейн протянула ему бумажку, - здесь вверху телефон патронажной медсестры, она недавно вышла на пенсию, но с удовольствием вам поможет, и в качестве няни в том числе, ниже список необходимых для малышки вещей, которые вы должны приобрести. Я позвоню вам, когда ее будут выписывать.

По дороге к выходу он вызвал такси. На ступеньках курила та девица, что привезла сюда Джареда, увидев его, она подошла и сунула ему в руки плоский пакет:  
\- Здесь фотографии Конни, если вдруг возникнет когда-то желание показать малышке ее мать. Больше ничего ценного у нее в комнате не было, все стены увешаны постерами Эклза, но они тебе вряд ли нужны.  
Джареду как раз они были очень-очень нужны, но вместо этого он спросил:  
\- Неужели ничего нельзя было сделать?  
Девчонка хмыкнула:  
\- На полноценное лечение ее страховки не хватало, можешь ознакомиться с расценками в регистратуре: один день интенсивной терапии стоит десять тысяч долларов, это тебе не госстраховка - шестьдесят четыре доллара в месяц.** Я вообще удивлена, что она и их платила, но это давало ей возможность бесплатных родов.

Джаред ничего не сказал: что тут скажешь? Подъехало такси, и он пошел в его сторону.

***

Дома он не помнил, как упал в кровать и отрубился, проснулся от страшной жажды. На кухне он выпил бутылку минералки и пошел принять горячий душ, в голове более-менее прояснилось и вспомнился вчерашний день. Произошло ли это на самом деле, или это пьяный бред? Он нашел свои джинсы и вытащил из кармана листок с номером телефона некой миссис Хейз. Значит, не сон, с сожалением констатировал Джаред.

В холодильнике было ожидаемо пусто, поэтому Джаред позвонил в Мак и заказал четыре чизбургера и две большие картошки-фри – любимая еда, и да, он был в курсе вредности фастфуда.  
Пока ждал заказ, решил позвонить миссис Хейз. Голос у женщины оказался на редкость приятным и располагающим, он договорился, что она подъедет и поможет ему все приготовить для встречи малышки.

Джаред пожалел, что не взял в аэропорту напрокат машину, решил обойтись такси, но, видимо, все-таки придется что-то себе присмотреть.  
Миссис Хейз (называйте меня Холи) оказалась невысокой пожилой леди с добрыми глазами и материнской улыбкой. Не вдаваясь в подробности, Джаред объяснил ей, что мать девочки умерла при родах, а сама малышка еще в госпитале. Холи похлопала его по руке и сказала, что они со всем справятся, потом вытащила из сумки свои рекомендации и типовой договор.

Вообще для Джареда все это еще оставалось какой-то абстракцией, и пока Холи объясняла ему, что нужно приобрести в первую очередь, и вообще покажите мне детскую, он витал мыслями где-то в космосе. Неужели он действительно притащит сюда младенца и будет возиться с ней днем и ночью? А Лос-Анджелес? А Дженсен? А Женевьев? А родители, наконец? Как он будет все это объяснять? Поверит ли ему Дженсен? Ведь ему точно придется все рассказать. А если не поверит, если откажется проводить генетическую экспертизу на установление отцовства, что тогда? А если согласится, но малышка окажется не его, что делать Джареду?

А миссис Хейз все теребила его на предмет осмотра детской.  
\- Эм, миссис Хейз…  
\- Холи, - строго перебила женщина.  
\- Да, простите, Холи. А в доме нет детской.  
\- Так что ж мы сидим, Джаред, - воскликнула Холи, - покажите мне комнату, в которой вы хотите ее организовать. Столько еще дел! Столько всего нужно купить, некогда рассиживаться. И вообще, дорогой, привыкайте к тому, что с появлением малышки вам уже не придется праздно проводить время. Кстати, как вы назвали крошку?  
\- Дженни, - выдавил Джаред, - Дженни Росси. То есть Дженнис Розмари.  
\- Прекрасный выбор! Ну что, вперед?

***

Джаред настолько был занят подготовкой к встрече малышки, что ночью спал как убитый. Но главное, они все успели: и комнату переделать (этим занималась специально нанятая бригада), и все купить, даже автомобильное кресло, на нем настояла миссис Хейз, но Джаред и сам понимал необходимость его иметь.

Они с миссис Хейз договорились сразу, что малышку поедут забирать вместе на машине Холи, хотя Джаред уже взял напрокат автомобиль.

И вот день Х настал, улыбающаяся Лорейн вручила Джареду сверток с Дженни и большой пакет с вещами, которые купила еще Конни, а также документы на малышку и свидетельство о смерти ее матери и прочие бумаги.

Когда он прижимал к себе это крошечное, хрупкое создание, внутри его слегка потряхивало. Он осторожно сдвинул кружевной чепчик, закрывающий чуть не пол-личика. Нежная, словно шелковый бархат, кожа уже посветлела, но к его горькому сожалению, красавицей малышка за эти три дня тоже не стала: бровки фактически отсутствовали, а вместо густых, пышных, как у Дженсена, ресниц были светленькие паутинки. Джаред вздохнул: значит, все-таки не Дженсена, тот был в детстве настолько хорошеньким, что чуть не с двух лет снимался в рекламе детских товаров.

***

Дома миссис Хейз показала Джареду, как правильно держать малышку, как смешивать смесь и кормить, и, о ужас, как менять памперс. Вроде бы все прошло достаточно легко, так что миссис Хейз со спокойной душой уехала домой, пообещав вернуться завтра с утра. Все было хорошо еще где-то пятнадцать минут, а потом Дженни начала плакать и плакала, и плакала, и плакала, хотя скорее надрывно кричала. Возможно, это было полезно для ее легких, но у Джареда заходилось сердце от ее надрывного плача, и он тысячу раз пожалел, что ввязался в эту авантюру, да лучше бы он вместо этого взял пару щенков из приюта, нет – пять щенков или даже шесть. Он носил ее по детской, по гостиной, коридору и кухне, сам чуть не плача. Два часа непрерывного детского рева довели его до нервного срыва, он положил малышку на расстеленную пеленку на диванчике, который заменил кровать Дженсена, а сам сел рядом и закрыл лицо руками. Хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь на Аляску, нет, это слишком близко, лучше в Мексику.

\- Ну что ты хочешь? – в сердцах воскликнул он, глядя на всхлипывающую кроху.  
Ему тут же стало стыдно, малышка ни в чем не виновата. Ей нужна мать, но этого Джаред не мог дать при всем желании. Он взял ее на руки и прижал к себе.  
\- Прости, маленькая, - Джаред чмокнул ее в теплый бархатный лобик, потом в светлый жиденький хохолок на макушке, - прости. Я паршивый отец, но я исправлюсь, обещаю.  
Он почувствовал, как в его груди от сердца и до самых кончиков пальцев разошлась теплая волна. Это была любовь, абсолютная и безоговорочная любовь к Дженни, его дочери.

 

Глава 2

Никогда в жизни Джаред так не уставал; его мама, вырастившая троих детей, по меньшей мере заслуживала памятник при жизни. Нет, ему приходилось сниматься по восемнадцать часов в сутки, это выматывало, но когда-то съемки заканчивались и наступал долгожданный выходной. Сейчас же не важно было, как он хорошо играл свою роль – все равно шли бесконечные дубли: укачать, накормить, переодеть, укачать, накормить, помыть, переодеть и так далее по кругу, с постоянным плачем в перерывах, днем и ночью. Для крошки Дженни не играло роли, какое сейчас время суток, она плакала постоянно. Джаред не мог припомнить, чтобы его сестра Меган в таком возрасте столько плакала, но миссис Хейз утешила его, сказав, что все в порядке. У Джареда сердце кровью обливалось, когда малышка заходилась душераздирающим плачем, а он ничем не мог ей помочь, разве что таскать все время на руках, вроде она так быстрее успокаивалась.

Он даже переехал фактически в детскую, чтобы не бегать без конца сюда посреди ночи со второго этажа. Диванчик не раскладывался и был узковатым, хорошо хоть длины его хватало, но о каком-то комфорте думать и не приходилось.  
Он уже неделю жил в Ванкувере и, похоже, никуда двигаться отсюда не собирался, а это означало, что нужно разобраться с работой и семьей, да и Женевьев позвонить, чтобы не волновалась. Джаред телефон не отключал, он выключил только звонок, телефоном же пользовался только, чтобы позвонить миссис Хейз или в доставку готовой еды. Правда, миссис Хейз относилась к этому неодобрительно и сказала, что Джареду обязательно нужно учиться готовить, ведь малышка растет и когда-то перейдет со смесей на нормальную еду, и чем он ее будет кормить – китайской лапшой или чизбургерами? Вообще-то Джаред кое-что умел готовить, но, конечно, не пищу для малышей, так что учиться он хотел – было бы для этого время, но пока его не наблюдалось. Да он вообще согласился бы делать что угодно, лишь бы не этот адский, ответственный труд – возня с Дженни. Зато она являлась отличным средством от страданий по Дженсену, хоть патентуй! Все, что он хотел сейчас – это нормально выспаться, даже самые загруженные съемки его и вполовину так не выматывали.

Разговор с агентом прошел на отлично, Джаред попросил, чтоб ему в ближайшие пару месяцев роли не подыскивали – без проблем. С родителями оказалось сложнее, они никак не могли понять, с чего бы ему вдруг переселяться на неопределенное время в Канаду, пришлось обещать все рассказать в ближайшее время. С Женевьев объясниться было легче всего.  
\- Джаред, ну наконец-то! – судя по окружающему шуму, она явно развлекалась на какой-то вечеринке. – Погоди, мне плохо слышно, сейчас подыщу местечко потише.  
\- Жен, мне нужно остаться в Канаде.  
\- Что-то с домом? Надолго?  
\- Нет-нет, с домом все в порядке, это скорее проблемы личного плана. Насколько они затянутся, я не знаю.  
\- А работа?  
\- Я уже обо всем договорился, в крайнем случае буду искать что-то здесь.  
\- Ничего себе! Все настолько серьезно?  
\- Похоже, что да.  
\- Ты что, - лукаво спросила Женевьев, - встретил кого-то особенного?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - улыбнулся Джаред, глядя на малышку.  
\- Я поняла. Счастья тебе, дорогой.  
\- Спасибо, милая, и тебе тоже, - несколько удивленный таким пожеланием, ответил Джаред.

Джаред каким-то внутренним чутьем определял в человеке надлом, он не показывал этого, но его тянуло к таким душевно раненным людям. Так было с Сандрой Маккой, у которой в четырнадцать лет, погибли родители и брат, и с которой сначала он подружился на совместных съемках, а потом начал встречаться. Так случилось и с Женевьев Кортез, но дальше дружбы он не пошел, потому что сердце уже было напрочь занято Дженсеном.

И тем больнее оказался удар, который получил Джаред, когда в ноябре 2009 Дженсен вышел от Эрика Крипке, радостно улыбаясь и со счастливой Данниль под мышкой, и объявил о своей помолвке. У Джареда пол из-под ног ушел, но он нашел в себе силы подойти, поздравить, похлопать дружески по плечу, обнять Данниль, а потом смыться, пока этим же занималась вся остальная съемочная команда. Он завалился к себе в трейлер, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не начать крушить все вокруг, хотелось орать, разбивать кулаки в кровь, чтобы болью физической уменьшить душевную, и понимая, что уже все – это конец, хотя… о чем вообще речь? Разве он рассчитывал когда-нибудь на что-то иное? Горло сжимали спазмы, он сел на диван и закрыл руками лицо, чувствуя, как сквозь пальцы просачиваются горячие слезы.

Женевьев, стукнув для приличия в дверь, вошла без приглашения, присела на корточки, легонько сжала плечо, сказала с сочувствием:  
\- Боже, Джаред, я и подумать не могла, что все настолько серьезно. Мне так жаль, так жаль. Всегда казалось, что все эти ваши взгляды, улыбки, обнимашки – игра на публику.  
Она встала, зашуршала чем-то, полилась вода.  
\- Вот, - Женевьев протянула на ладошке маленькую таблетку, в другой руке – стакан воды, - это мои, выпей, не бойся. Тебе нужно успокоиться. Скоро позовут на площадку.

Джаред проглотил таблетку, интереса спрашивать, что это и от чего, не было никакого.  
\- Я тоже хочу.  
\- Что? – удивилась Женевьев.  
\- Жениться. А что, ему можно, а мне – нет? – звучало по-детски, но Джаред вдруг понял, что действительно хочет жениться, неизвестно на ком, но хочет, при этом прекрасно понимая умом, что хуже сделает в первую очередь себе.  
Жен села рядом, помолчала, но все-таки с сомнением произнесла:  
\- Ладно, это, думаю, можно организовать, только не нужно делать несчастной ни в чем ни повинную, неизвестную девушку. Я сама выйду за тебя, Джаред. Но не по-настоящему. И секса не будет.

Джаред поднял покрасневшее лицо с мокрыми глазами:  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Один мой друг – актер, играет в местном театре. Думаю, он не откажется от роли священника, я организую свадьбу, все будет выглядеть как настоящее, никто и не усомнится.  
\- Почему?  
Женевьев как-то сразу поняла, о чем он спрашивает, отвела глаза, но ответила:  
\- Каждая женщина должна побывать замужем, особенно если она актриса. На это обращают внимание. Я замуж не собираюсь никогда и ни за что, так что для меня это шанс, чтобы считали, что я там все-таки побывала.

Через месяц Джаред объявил, что их свадьба с Женевьев состоится в конце февраля.

***

Как бывает любовь с первого взгляда, так у Дженсена и Джареда возникла дружба с первого взгляда. Ну хорошо, может прям не с первого взгляда, а с первой улыбки, которой Джаред осветил всю комнату, где они впервые встретились. Устоять перед ним было невозможно, как невозможно сопротивляться торнадо или лавине, катящейся с гор. Он сразу и очень комфортно устроился в душе или сердце Дженсена – они стали лучшими друзьями, между ними возникло полное взаимопонимание и поддержка, в смысле Дженсен всегда был готов поддержать Джареда в его шутках и дурачествах, да и сам был инициатором по меньшей мере половины из них.

Джаред оказался уникальным человеком, иногда Дженсену приходила мысль, что его подбросили из того далекого будущего, где люди живут в гармонии с природой и в мире друг с другом. В Джареде все было слишком: слишком ослепительная улыбка, слишком высокий рост, слишком пропорциональная и великолепная фигура (правда, мускулатуру свою он накачивал постепенно, но и в первом сезоне уже мог ею похвастаться), слишком острый ум, слишком быстрая реакция (хотя он пытался порой прикинуться неуклюжим), слишком хорошо играл в шахматы (всегда побеждал), он слишком быстро мыслил, казалось, ему еще и вопрос не до конца сказали, а он уже отвечает, словно в голове его не мозг, а процессор, и еще, он ухитрялся постоянно что-то выводить из строя (большинство мелких электрических приборов) или ломать, что, по мнению Дженсена, только подтверждало неземное происхождение Джареда, то есть земное, но в смысле не из этого времени. И при всем этом он был настолько обаятелен, что окружающие сразу им очаровывались, не задумываясь ни о каких странностях.

Но Дженсен уже знал правду: Шерри, мама Джареда, как-то поделилась, когда он во время хиатуса приехал на несколько дней к ним в гости, и пока Джаред загонял собак со двора в дом, так как начался дождь, а на самом деле играл с ними, она показала награды Джареда и рассказала, какой тот талантливый ребенок. Оказывается, во время учебы в средней школе его внесли в кандидаты Президентской Научной Программы - специальной программы для поддержания талантливых школьников с последующей возможностью получения высшего образования. А во время учебы в старшей школе, Джаред выиграл в национальном конкурсе переводческих дуэтов, в котором принимали участие кандидаты со всей страны, притом, что участвовал не вдвоем, как было положено, а один, так как напарник заболел.  
Ну да, Дженсен уже подозревал к тому времени, что если бы на съемочной площадке провели тест на IQ, то Джаред ушел бы вперед с огромным отрывом. Но Джаред не был бы Джаредом, если бы кичился своими знаниями или острым умом, поэтому основная масса людей воспринимала его как огромного, позитивного, дурачащегося чудика.

Дженсен даже купил как-то шахматы, и если узнавал, что кто-то умеет играть, то непременно уговаривал сыграть с Джаредом в перерывах между съемкой сценок. Ну что сказать? Шерри оказалась права – Джаред ни разу не проиграл. Многие считали это случайностью и тут же пытались отыграться, но безуспешно. В конце концов Дженсен спрятал шахматы, чтобы не провоцировать негатив в сторону Джареда от проигравших, вроде на него никто и не злился, но так, на всякий случай.

Джаред любил весь мир, а мир любил Джареда. Где бы он ни появился, к нему тянуло всех словно к магниту, его смех являлся оружием массового поражения, никто не мог удержаться и не улыбнуться, он фонтанировал нескончаемым позитивом, и все с радостью купались в его волнах. Устоять перед ним оказалось невозможно – Дженсен и не пытался, он сразу принял его, и они стали друзьями отныне и навсегда.

Но как же быстро Дженсену захотелось большего! Как ему хотелось, чтобы за объятьями Джареда, за его взглядами, улыбками было настоящее, а не игра для зрителей. Нет, конечно же, Джаред и без игры обнимался и улыбался, в этом проявлялась его сущность – он весь мир готов был обнять, но Дженсену-то хотелось, чтоб только его.

Все видели улыбку Джареда, ямочки на щеках Джареда, блестящие шелковые волосы Джареда, но Дженсену бывало ужасно обидно, когда восхищались его глазами, а не глазами Джареда. Нет, Дженсен прекрасно знал, что у него красивые глаза цвета хмурой летней травы, а вовсе не весенней зелени и не изумрудные, что за бред вообще? Уж скорее болотные тогда. Да, да, и ресницы длинные и пушистые, он в курсе.

Но глаза Джареда – это что-то совсем необыкновенное, правда, Дженсен заметил это не сразу, просто обратил внимание, что они у него то серые, то зеленые, то карие, и только потом разглядел, что на самом деле они густо-серые, а вокруг зрачка карие язычки, словно протуберанцы вокруг солнца: вытянулись они – и глаза карие, втянулись наполовину – зеленые, а собрались вокруг зрачка – серо-голубые. Дженсен потом даже наловчился по цвету глаз определять состояние Джареда: голоден он – глаза темно-серые как грозовая туча, расстроен – зеленые, устал, хочет спать – карие, в прекрасном настроении – светло-серые. В общем, назвать его глаза каким-то определенным цветом было невозможно и так же примитивно, как сказать, что небо голубое, а море - синее.

Так что, как и морем, ну или небом, глазами его можно было любоваться бесконечно: в них целые миры, галактики, вселенные. И кстати, ресницы у него тоже были в порядке, но нет, все видели только ресницы Дженсена!

А Дженсен, когда подрос, оказался совсем даже не в восторге от своей смазливой внешности, особенно когда он учился в старшей школе и его одноклассники нашли где-то старый каталог одежды, где он, малолетка еще, снимался в пижаме с символом Супермена. Они распечатали эту фотку и подло расклеили по всей школе. Да он неделю не мог спокойно ходить на занятия! И вообще, разговоры о своей внешности - это было последнее, что интересовало Дженсена.

Дженсен скучал без Джареда, все началось после помолвки с Данниль: Джаред ему даже не дал шанса объясниться, старательно избегая всяких разговоров на эту тему, понастроил барьеров вокруг себя, а потом и месяца не прошло, как сам объявил о свадьбе с Кортез. Вот это был удар! А объяснение потеряло всякий смысл. Зачем?

И все равно Дженсен скучал, особенно когда завершился сериал и они вернулись в Лос-Анджелес, где практически перестали видеться, разве что иногда Данниль не выдерживала смотреть на молчаливые муки Дженсена, звонила Кортез, и они договаривались встретиться вчетвером в каком-нибудь баре, ну, или на тусовках, но там сильно не пообщаешься.

Дженсен не выдержал и месяца, его сами стены душили, даже встречи с лос-анджелесскими друзьями не радовали, он купил билет и вернулся в Ванкувер в их старый дом, сам не зная зачем. Спал в комнате Джареда на его кровати и беспробудно пил, пока через три дня за ним не прилетела Данниль.

И все месяцы после того Дженсену все так же катастрофически не хватало Джареда. Дженсен очень рассчитывал на очередную вечеринку, где точно должен был присутствовать Джаред. Оказавшись с Данниль в толпе актеров, продюсеров и прочих завсегдатаев, он сразу стал выглядывать каштановую макушку Джареда, обычно возвышавшуюся над всеми, но к своему глубочайшему разочарованию, так ее и не обнаружил. К ним прибилась пара знакомых актеров, и пока Данни развлекалась светской беседой, а Дженсен стоял рядом с дежурной улыбкой, около них неожиданно нарисовалась Женевьев Кортез.

Дженсен автоматически оглядел окрестности, но Джареда так и не обнаружил. То, что он не заметил его жену раньше, было неудивительно - мелкая и юркая как таракан, совсем незаметная в толпе. Радостно улыбаясь, она обнялась с Данниль и символически чмокнулась с Дженсеном. Даже понимая, что он не прав, и раз ее выбрал Джаред, она должна быть замечательным человеком, Дженсен не мог побороть своей неприязни к ней: ведь она встала между ними, ведь именно после того, как Джаред начал с ней встречаться, он отгородился от Дженсена. Женевьев, по мнению Дженсена, стала причиной, которая разрушила их нерушимую, как когда-то ему казалось, дружбу.

Женевьев вдруг закопалась в сумочке и вытащила мобильный, Дженсен даже не слышал звонка.  
\- Джаред, - пояснила она с нежной улыбкой и защебетала в телефон: - Джаред, ну наконец-то! Погоди, мне плохо слышно, сейчас подыщу местечко потише.  
Извиняющеся улыбнувшись, она пошла к выходу из зала. Недолго думая, Дженсен направился за ней, они прошли в коридор со служебными помещениями; Женевьев завернула за угол и остановилась - сюда практически не доносился шум. Дженсен, стоя с другой стороны угла и рискуя в любой момент быть обнаруженным, ловил каждое слово. К сожалению, того, что говорил Джаред, слышать он не мог, только фразы Кортез.  
По окончании разговора, пока Женевьев, видимо, снова копалась в своей сумочке, Дженсен, полный недоумения, быстро ретировался обратно в зал.

Ему не давала покоя фраза Кортез: «Встретил кого-то особенного?» И что это означало? Кого мог встретить Джаред и чему радовалась его жена? Это было более чем странно.

Джаред так и не объявился, а через три дня Данниль притащила депрессирующему Дженсену газету и тыкнула в маленькую заметку на третьей странице, в которой говорилось о разводе Джареда Падалеки и Женевьев Кортез. Дженсен где-то в глубине души порадовался этому событию, хотя понимал, что не все так просто, ведь вполне возможно, что они развелись из-за того, что Джаред встретил кого-то особенного. Боооже! Но в конце концов, Дженсен никогда не рассчитывал на что-то большее, чем дружба и именно дружбу ему и хотелось вернуть, хотелось найти Джареда и «прижать» его хорошенько, чтобы он объяснил, почему, почему?, блядь, он похерил все то, что между ними было, все то тепло, взаимопонимание, да они же вросли друг в друга, чувствовали друг друга так, как Дженсен никогда не чувствовал своих родных, хотя уж с ними-то у него были наитеплейшие отношения.

Потихоньку узнавая там и там, подключив к поискам Данниль, он пытался выяснить, так где же все-таки находится Джаред. В ЛА он так и не появился, но если бы он уехал сниматься в другую страну, об этом давно стало бы известно. Его развод с Кортез тоже особого ажиотажа не вызвал, новости о нем в газетах не перетирались, а звонить его родственникам, чтобы узнать, куда он подевался, Дженсену было неудобно. Единственное, что удалось выяснить: Джаред уехал в Канаду продавать дом - это было последнее, что о нем слышали.

Дженсен уже готов был ехать в Ванкувер и проводить свое следствие, но прежде нужно было закончить всю эту тягомотину с документами. Конечно, выбраться в Канаду на пару дней он вполне мог, да только понятия не имел, где искать Джареда. Можно было попробовать через новых хозяев дома выйти на агента по недвижимости в надежде, что тот подыскивал Джареду новое жилье, если, конечно, он остался в Канаде. В итоге Дженсен решил сначала полностью закончить со своими делами, а потом уже заняться вплотную поисками Падалеки.  
Он освободился в начале июня и в тот же день взял билет на самолет.

***

Дженни уже уснула, но Джаред продолжал раскачиваться на качелях*, которые он установил вскоре после того, как снова обосновался в доме. А что? Он любил устроиться с комфортом, к тому же во дворе он проводил теперь очень много времени, так как Дженни лучше спала на свежем воздухе. И держать ее на руках, маленькую, теплую, было настоящим удовольствием, он смотрел на нее, спящую, и чувствовал, как по жилам растекается счастье. Сэди и Харли, до этого мирно игравшие на траве, вдруг насторожились и бросились за угол дома. Джаред услышал их лай и радостное повизгивание. Они что, на белку наткнулись или еще на какого зверька? Он встал и, уложив Дженни в коляску, быстро пошел к собакам, пока не случилось непоправимое. В этот момент из-за дома выскочили Сэди с Харли, а следом за ними появился Дженсен. Джаред резко остановился, не веря глазам своим. Дженсен здесь?! Он ускорил шаг и почти вбежал в крепкие объятья Дженсена, сам обнимая его так сильно, чувствуя под пальцами плотные мышцы спины и твердые кости под ними.

\- Боже, Дженс, это ты? - пробормотал он, ощущая как Дженсен вжался лицом сбоку в его шею и, кажется, даже услышав… всхлип?  
Горячие слезы подступили к глазам, и Джаред поморгал, чтобы отогнать их, в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, только желание вот так вот вечно стоять, держа в руках Дженсена и чувствуя тепло и силу его тела.

Дженсен пропустил несколько раз сквозь пальцы шелковые пряди волос Джареда, он стоял, уткнувшись ему в шею, вдыхая чистый и свежий запах его кожи, ощущая на спине его горячие ладони, чувствуя, как он впивается пальцами в мышцы, прижимая к себе все крепче и слушая, как он бормочет:  
\- Как я скучал по тебе! Как скучал! Ты даже не представляешь!  
Дженсен отклонил голову, чтобы взглянуть на него:  
\- Ты думаешь? Но ведь именно ты отталкивал меня, именно ты не отвечал на мои звонки и смски, именно ты похерил нашу дружбу.  
\- Я отвечал…  
\- Ага, отвечал… только, когда был на какой-нибудь встрече, в аэропорту или еще где, где не мог говорить: «Дженс! Извини, я занят!», «Дженс? Извини, я перезвоню», «Дженс! Прости, не могу сейчас говорить».  
\- Я… я все объясню.  
\- Хотелось бы, а то я уже вообще ничего не понимаю, - Дженсен кивнул в сторону коляски и высвободился из объятий Джареда, но тот не отпустил, тут же схватил за запястье.  
\- Я собирался тебе все рассказать. Правда.  
\- Так расскажи.  
\- Ага, пошли в дом, у меня совсем мало времени.

По тому, как у Дженсена похолодел взгляд и поджались губы, Джаред понял, что он принял это на свой счет. Да Джаред все свое время готов был отдать Дженсену и самого себя впридачу, но ведь Дженсену это не нужно, а времени у Джареда действительно немного - промежутки между сном малышки. Он потянул его через французское окно гостиной в дом и на кухню, где проворно поставил сковороду на плиту, достал из холодильника подготовленное мясо и миску с нарезанными овощами.

Дженсен стоял в дверях, немного растерянно глядя на суетящегося Джареда. Тот покушать любил, но чтобы вот так споро что-то готовил сам… Это не остатки заказанной пиццы разогреть.  
Джаред перемешал скворчащее мясо и оглянулся на Дженсена, тут же шагнув к нему и выронив лопатку на пол.

\- Боже, Дженс! - он снова обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. - Поверить не могу, что ты здесь.  
Дженсен натянуто рассмеялся и похлопал Джареда по спине, посмотрев в сторону коляски через окно:  
\- Да уж поверь! И я все еще жду объяснений.  
\- Я помню, - Джаред с неохотой выпустил его из объятий, подобрал и сполоснул лопатку и, снова помешав мясо, накрыл сковороду прозрачной крышкой.  
\- Так начинай, очень уж хочется наконец узнать, что заставило тебя выкинуть меня из твоей жизни.  
\- Это не так, - горячо возразил Джаред. - Я не хотел, не мог по-другому - ты объявил о своей помолвке с Данниль. Мне было больно и обидно, что ты скрыл от меня такое значимое событие, словно я для тебя был не больше, чем все остальные на площадке.  
\- Ну да, - покивал Дженсен, скептически ухмыляясь. - Да только я и сам не знал об этом. Мы тогда приехали на съемки, и меня вызвал к себе Эрик, у него уже была Данниль. Ему пришла в голову очередная блестящая идея для привлечения внимания к сериалу. Помолвка была всего лишь пиар-ходом, и я сам узнал о ней за пять минут до того, как вышел и объявил съемочной группе. Хотя Эрик и взял с нас с Данниль слово, что мы не расскажем правды, я собирался при первой же возможности все сказать тебе, но ты избегал меня на площадке, а после съемок уехал с Женевьев, ночевать не пришел. Я целый месяц пытался поговорить с тобой, но ты так ловко переводил разговор или сбегал, что не дал мне никакой возможности объясниться, а потом сам заявил, что у тебя с Кортез свадьба в конце февраля, и я понял, что мои объяснения тебе и не нужны.

Джаред, побледневший и вдруг осунувшийся, потемневшими глазами смотрел на Дженсена:  
\- Я не знал, прости.  
Дженсен молчал, только смотрел в ответ.  
\- Ладно, - взлохматил шевелюру Джаред, - если помолвка была всего лишь пиар-ходом, то как же свадьба? Свадьба-то оказалась настоящая.  
\- Странно, что ты меня спрашиваешь про свадьбу… Сам-то ты уже как несколько месяцев был женат к тому времени.  
\- Но моя свадьба, в отличие от твоей, была фикцией.  
\- И что это значит? - широко распахнул глаза Дженсен.  
Джаред рассказал, как было дело.  
\- Правда, через пару дней я понял, что погорячился, но Жен с таким энтузиазмом ухватилась за эту идею, что мне было неудобно все поворачивать вспять. Ей это было очень нужно.  
Боже! Какими же они оба были идиотами!  
\- Моя свадьба хоть и не была фикцией - поженились мы на самом деле, да только это тоже был пиар-ход Эрика, он уговорил нас в надежде, что сериалом заинтересуется больше народа и его продлят. Но с Данниль мы сразу договорились, что через год разведемся, несмотря ни на что: продлят - не продлят, без разницы.  
Джаред быстро прикинул:  
\- Год прошел еще в мае.  
\- Так мы и развелись, - пожал плечами Дженсен, - я только вчера получил свидетельство о разводе, и вот…  
\- То есть для вас с Данниль это был ненастоящий брак?  
\- Ну да.  
\- И вы не спали вместе?  
\- Гм… - кашлянул Дженсен с недоумением глядя на Джареда, - нет вообще-то.  
\- Прости меня, Дженс, я был таким идиотом, - Джаред жалобно смотрел своим фирменным взглядом. Как тут устоять, когда даже кот из «Шрека» ходит у него в подмастерьях?  
\- Ладно, - сказал Дженсен, чуть улыбаясь, и заметил, как сразу засиял Джаред, - но только ты не слишком обнадеживайся – ты мне еще каждую потраченную нервную клетку возместишь.  
\- Все, что захочешь, - заулыбался еще ослепительнее Джаред и, в очередной раз уронив лопатку, обнял Дженсена.

Тот привычно уткнулся носом в его шею, вдыхая такой родной, такой любимый запах. Шея Джареда вообще была отдельной темой, у Дженсена просто крышу сносило, когда он на ней зависал взглядом. Такая красивая, длинная, гладкая, стройная колонна, мужская, но при этом изящная. Это был тайный фетиш Дженсена.  
Так и хотелось провести языком по ее гладкой коже от ключице к уху, обцеловывая по дороге все родинки.

Чувствуя, что сейчас не удержится и вопьется в нее поцелуем, Дженсен заставил себя оторваться от шеи Джареда:  
\- Ну, так может расскажешь уже, что это у тебя за добровольная ссылка? Чего ты торчишь уже три месяца в Ванке и откуда здесь младенец? Надеюсь, ты его не похитил?  
\- Конечно расскажу, я давно уже собирался все тебе рассказать, еще когда сюда приехал дом продавать.  
\- То есть три месяца? – уточнил Дженсен. – И кстати, ты продал дом или нет?  
\- Нет, не продал, - увидев, что Дженсен ждет ответа на первый вопрос, нехотя добавил: - Ну да, три месяца.  
\- И что тебе мешало?  
\- Когда все расскажу, сам поймешь.  
\- Приступай уже.

Но только Джаред открыл рот, как из детского аудиомонитора, стоящего на подоконнике, донеслось негромкое кряхтение, постепенно переходящее сначала в хныканье, а затем в полноценный плач.  
Джаред, замерший при первых же звуках, подхватил с пола лопатку, сунул ее в руку Дженсена, как руководство к действию, и рванул из кухни, словно участвовал в олимпийском забеге.  
Дженсен, слушая захлебывающийся плач и невольно морщась, положил лопатку в раковину, достал вилку, потыкал мясо и овощи, выключил плиту и подошел к окну. Джаред уже успел домчаться до коляски, и теперь из радионяни доносилось еще и его воркование. Дженсен усмехнулся и пошел в гостиную.

Джаред уже затащил коляску в комнату и, вынув малышку, понес ее в детскую.  
\- Сейчас, моя хорошая, сейчас, моя красавица, папа тебя накормит. Ну-ну-ну, что такое с моей девочкой? Сейчас папа тебя переоденет и будем кушать, да, мое солнышко?  
Дженсен офигевал, слушая этот лепет, он встал в дверях своей бывшей комнаты, которая, судя по всему, была переделана в детскую. Это слегка возмущало: ведь на втором этаже была гостевая комната, так почему не ее, а именно комнату Дженсена надо было занимать?

Джаред ловко снял мягкий трикотажный комбинезончик нежно-розового цвета и сменил памперс.  
\- Ну вот, теперь моя девочка чистая и сухая, - ворковал он, натягивая комбинезон снова на малышку, та уже не кричала, а издавала отдельные звуки.  
Напоследок он наклонился и чмокнул ее в животик, малышка замерла, улыбнулась и загулила. Джаред тихо рассмеялся и взял ее на руки:  
\- Сейчас Дженни покушает, и вообще все будет хорошо.

Он прихватил пеленку и подошел к Дженсену. Глаза Джареда излучали такое тепло и свет, что в груди у Дженсена странно потянуло, а в горле образовался комок. Джаред накинул на плечо и инстинктивно согнувшуюся руку Дженсена пеленку и положил на нее малышку:  
\- Подержи, пока я сделаю смесь.  
\- Господи, Джаред, ты с ума сошел? – зашептал Дженсен, с испугом глядя на кроху.  
\- Всего пару минут, Дженс, - усмехнулся Джаред.  
\- Я боюсь, вдруг я ей что-нибудь сломаю.  
\- Младенцы крепче, чем кажется, - спокойно сказал Джаред, уходя на кухню.

За ним на дрожащих ногах последовал Дженсен. Головка девочки лежала в сгибе его локтя, шапочка немножко сбилась, приоткрывая тонкие светлые волосики. Малышка смотрела на него круглыми глазенками и, похоже, собиралась заплакать. Ни малейшего сходства с Джаредом он не обнаружил.  
\- Откуда этот ребенок, Джаред?  
\- Из родильного, откуда ж еще? – Джаред уже сделал смесь и, приложив бутылочку к щеке, определял температуру.  
\- Ты понял, о чем я!  
\- Понял-понял, - он поставил бутылочку и забрал Дженни. – Ну что, моя хорошая, будем кушать?  
Джаред пошел назад, и Дженсен, как привязанный, поплелся за ним. Оказалось, когда Дженни ест, разговаривать нельзя, чтобы ее не отвлекать, ходить по комнате тоже нежелательно, так что Дженсену снова пришлось притулиться в дверном проеме.

Малышка покушала, и теперь Джаред, уложив ее головкой себе на грудь, носил по комнате, ласково поглаживая по спинке.  
\- Почему она не спит?  
\- Ей уже три месяца, Дженс, она не может спать круглыми сутками.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Ничего, сейчас она выпустит проглоченный воздух, и ее можно будет положить, правда, находиться на руках она все равно любит больше, да, мое солнышко?  
У Дженсена были племянники, и он очень искренне нежно любил их, но ему никогда не доводилось возиться с ними, когда они были такими крошечными.

\- Она уснет?  
\- Может быть, а может, нет, - тихо засмеялся Джаред, любуясь девочкой, - обычно в это время она бодрствует часик-полтора.  
\- Господи! Как же ты это выдерживаешь? И вообще, где ее мать, няня? Где ее родители?  
\- Я просто люблю ее, Дженс, да и втянулся уже в такой режим. Няня была с утра, а ее мама, наверное, я.  
\- Охренеть! Ты сам-то себя слышишь? Если ты ее мама, то кто ее папа?  
\- Возможно, ты, - Джаред положил малышку на расстеленную пеленку на диване и теперь забавлял ее яркой погремушкой.  
Дженсен поперхнулся. У него что, слуховые галлюцинации?  
\- Боже, Джаред, что ты несешь, чувак? Ты фанфиков перечитал что ли? Даже если бы мы с тобой переспали, чего не было, ты никак не смог бы забеременеть, разве что в фантазиях наших фанатов.  
Джаред засмеялся:  
\- Не все так ужасно, Дженс.  
Он пересказал историю появления в его жизни Дженни.  
\- О Боже! – Дженсен не мог поверить в услышанное. – Ты серьезно пошел на поводу у какой-то шизанутой фанатки, обманул врачей и государство и украл ребенка? А что сказали твои родители?  
\- Они не знают.  
\- Как? А чем, по их мнению, ты тут занимаешься? Снимаешься в блокбастере?  
\- Я не мог им сказать, - Джаред переложил малышку в кроватку и тронул укрепленную над кроваткой карусель. Мобиль стал вращаться, и Дженни с интересом стала следить за цветными котиками, утятами и прочими зверюшками.  
\- Пошли пообедаем, пока она отвлеклась, у нас есть минут пятнадцать, - предложил Джаред.

Дженсен, бывший с шести утра на ногах, с радостью согласился. Он настолько устал и проголодался, что, видимо, поэтому Джаредова стряпня показалась ему невъебенно вкусной.  
\- Так почему ты не мог рассказать родителям?  
\- Потому что сначала хотел рассказать тебе, я же не знаю, какое решение ты примешь, если Дженни окажется твоей дочкой, может, ты вообще не захочешь делать анализ на отцовство.  
\- Нет, я сделаю, - спокойно сказал Дженсен, - но все равно не понимаю, что мешало тебе рассказать родителям правду.  
Джаред пожал плечами:  
\- Если вдруг она окажется не твоей или ты не захочешь ее забрать, я скажу, что она моя, родная. Не хочу никому говорить, что я ее удочерил.

\- Удочерил?! Ха! Да ты украл ее самым наглым, самым самонадеянным образом!  
\- А как бы ты поступил на моем месте? – обиженно спросил Джаред.  
\- Не знаю, позвонил бы тебе, наверное, сразу из госпиталя. Не знаю.  
Джаред хмуро смотрел на Дженсена, потом встал и пошел в гостиную, тот направился за ним.  
\- Вот, почитай, - Джаред протянул глянцевый проспектик.  
На обложке красовалась фотография молодого мужчины с малышом на руках и название «Анализ ДНК на отцовство (отец, ребенок)».  
Дженсен хмыкнул:  
\- Мило. Смотрю, ты подготовился.  
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Джаред, - я проштудировал информацию по нескольким ДНК-центрам, этот мне показался самым лучшим.  
\- Ладно, я почитаю. Анализ же вроде занимает месяц?  
\- Нет, меньше; ты почитай, там все написано, - Джаред пошел в детскую, откуда стало доноситься недовольное хныканье, а Дженсен углубился в изучение брошюры.

Масса научной информации задавливала, а от слов «локусы» и «ДНК-тестирование» у него зарябило в глазах. Самое полезное, как обычно, оказалось на последней странице: «Возможен забор материала (мазок из полости рта) нашим персоналом на дому у клиента.  
Анализ ДНК на отцовство (отец + ребенок). Срок - 8-10 рабочих дней.  
Срочный анализ ДНК на отцовство (отец + ребенок). Срок - 4-6 рабочих дней.  
Оплату можно произвести как наличными в наших ДНК-центрах, так и через любой банк.  
Результат будет предоставлен по вашему желанию: лично в руки, по телефону, по электронной почте, заказным письмом (стоимость доставки за наш счет) или службой доставки.  
Узнать больше о технологии проведения тестов ДНК и получить ответы на другие интересующие вопросы можно на нашем сайте или по телефонам…»

В гостиную зашел Джаред с Дженни на руках:  
\- Мы во двор, она лучше спит на свежем воздухе, а ты… надолго в Канаду?  
Это что, Джаред сейчас так ненавязчиво попытался узнать, когда Дженсен свалит?  
\- Не знаю, если даже делать срочный анализ, это все равно может занять до шести дней, но я могу остановиться в отеле, - тщательно скрываемая обида все-таки проскользнула в голосе.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался, если ты не против, - Джаред уложил Дженни в коляску и теперь, стоя на месте, катал ее туда-сюда. – Прости, что заняли твою комнату, но ты можешь остановиться в моей, я все равно пока ночую в детской.  
\- Я не против, - Дженсен улыбнулся, и Джаред заулыбался в ответ, - тогда пойду загоню машину во двор и заберу сумку.

 

Глава 3

Давно Джаред не просыпался с таким мучительным стояком, он встал с неудобного, но уже привычного диванчика и поплелся к двери, под которой тут же тихо заскулили собаки. Дженни спала, и Джаред, оглянувшись на нее, вышел из комнаты и прикрыл дверь. На кухне горел свет и доносилось какое-то шебуршанье. Удивленный, с чего это Дженсен вдруг поднялся в такую рань, Джаред выпустил собак на задний дворик и быстренько поднялся в свою спальню, чтобы спокойно в ванной принять душ, раз уж ему так повезло, и Дженсен не спит. Футболку он снял еще на лестнице, а штаны - по дороге к шкафу, откинул их в сторону ванной комнаты, раздвинул шторы и, открыв шкаф, вытащил чистые трусы и футболку.

Со стороны кровати раздался шорох, и сонный голос Дженсена поинтересовался:  
\- Джаред? Какого черта? Сколько времени?  
Подпрыгнув на месте и выронив одежду, Джаред обернулся и в ужасе уставился на Дженсена, который, видимо, до этого спал на животе, уткнувшись в подушку, а теперь, повернув голову, смотрел через плечо, заторможенно моргая, он лениво прошелся взглядом от лица и вниз, замерев на уровне паха. Его глаза широко распахнулись, а еще более пухлые со сна губы приоткрылись в четкую «о».  
\- Господи, - пробормотал он, - господибожемой… ого…

Джаред с ужасом понял, что стоит перед Дженсеном совершенно голый и со стояком, который вместо того, чтобы опасть от шока, наоборот, очень воодушевился голыми плечами Дженсена, его полными губами и томным - хорошо, пусть на самом деле сонным - взглядом.  
Судорожно подхватив с пола футболку, Джаред прижал ее к паху и, метнувшись к окну, задвинул шторы.  
\- Джен?! Прости! Я хотел принять душ, думал, ты на кухне, - залепетал он.  
Дженсен потянулся к мобильному посмотреть время:  
\- Серьезно? Полседьмого? Да ты шутишь!  
\- Прости, Дженс! Я уже ухожу, спи.  
\- Да ладно, иди в свой душ, - Дженсен махнул рукой в сторону ванной и уронил голову на подушку, закрывая глаза.

Он и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон, как Джаред тихонько покинул ванную и, бросив на него долгий взгляд, вышел из комнаты.

***

На полу кухни стояли огромные пакеты из супермаркета, из которых выглядывали упаковка памперсов, банки со смесью, влажные салфетки и прочие необходимые вещи, на столе находились несколько форм с пирогами, затянутыми пленкой, а у плиты миссис Хейз что-то готовила сразу на всех конфорках.  
\- Ничего себе! Холи? Что случилось?  
\- Доброе утро, Джаред, милый, - женщина обернулась, но тут же снова вернулась к плите. – Малышка спит?  
\- Спала. Я принимал душ на втором этаже, сейчас проверю.  
Джаред метнулся к детской, аккуратно приоткрыл дверь, заглянул внутрь и вернулся на кухню.  
\- Спит еще. Обычно она гуляется в это время, а сегодня заснула после кормления.  
\- Во сколько ты кормил ее?  
\- В полшестого.  
\- Джаред, мне вчера поздно вечером позвонил сын, его жена рожает, так что я уеду на несколько дней.  
\- Когда? – поник Джаред.  
\- Днем, в три часа. Потому я сегодня и приехала пораньше, чтобы наготовить тебе всего побольше.  
\- А это зачем? – он легонько ткнул ногой один из пакетов.  
\- А это, чтобы у тебя было все необходимое и ты не ездил в магазин.  
\- Я могу с доставкой все что угодно заказать.  
\- Мне так спокойнее, ладно?  
\- Ладно, спасибо.  
\- На холодильнике стикер с номерами телефонов на случай, если ты не будешь справляться сам. Это отличные няни, позвонишь любой, и тебе помогут.  
\- Ага, спасибо. Я справлюсь.  
\- Знаю, просто на всякий случай, мне так будет спокойнее. И еще, Джаред, малышке уже три месяца, пора давать ей прикорм. Я купила соки и фруктовое пюре. Начнем сегодня, а дальше ты уже сам, главное, помни, давать всего по несколько капель, пока не привыкнет.

***

Проснувшись, Дженсен хорошенько потянулся и зевнул – давненько он так отлично не высыпался, хотя чего удивляться – в душе наконец-то наступило относительное умиротворение. Они выяснили с Джаредом все непонятки и вроде бы восстановили былую дружбу. Дженсен сел на постели и потянулся за мобильным: всего десять, и чего это он так рано проснулся? И тут же вспомнил, что вроде просыпался этим утром еще раньше, или это был сон? Перед глазами отчетливо появился обнаженный Джаред, смущенный и неловкий и при этом просто с гигантским стояком. Приснится же такое! Дженсен фыркнул и пошел в ванную, удивляясь, что его сны перешли на новый уровень, видимо, сказывалась тоска по Джареду и отсутствие хоть какого-то секса. Нет, секса он мог получить сколько угодно, да только не хотелось Дженсену тупого траха непонятно с кем, хотя и секс с Джаредом он даже в мечтах не представлял. Почему-то его фантазии не шли дальше крепких объятий и невинных поцелуев. Тут главное – общее впечатление от этого – внутреннее тепло, ощущение комфорта и тихого счастья в душе.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Дженсен учуял аппетитные ароматы с кухни, но приглушенный младенческий плач из гостиной заставил свернуть сначала туда. Он с удивлением смотрел на пожилую женщину, воркующую над плачущей Дженни, понимая, что, видимо, это няня, о которой говорил Джаред.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Женщина повернулась в его сторону и недовольно поджала губы:  
\- Явился наконец, - негромко сказала она, продолжая укачивать на руках малышку. – Как же можно было бросить своего парня с новорожденной крошкой! Ты хоть представляешь, как ему тяжело было одному?  
\- Простите… - растерялся Дженсен, не ожидавший такой отповеди на простое приветствие.  
Парня? О чем она вообще?

\- Что?  
\- А то! Как миловаться перед объективом – так пожалуйста, - она кивнула на каминную полку, заставленную фотографиями, - а как помощь понадобилась – так сразу бросил его?  
\- Эээ… - Дженсен подошел ближе и присмотрелся к фотографиям, на которые вчера не обратил никакого внимания – ну стоят, ну и что? У Джареда всегда все полки заставлены фотографиями, где он с семьей или друзьями. И да, Дженсена раньше на них тоже было достаточно, но чтоб делать такие выводы…  
Малышка, хнычущая на руках у няни, увидев Дженсена, замолчала и стала пускать пузыри, он, несмотря на близость к миссис Грымзе, пощекотал Дженни животик, и та радостно заулыбалась.

Дженсен перевел взгляд на разнокалиберные рамочки с фотографиями и остолбенел. Да уж, немудрено, что их приняли за парочку! Джаред в своем амплуа. Это ж надо понаставлять таких фоток! И где он только их взял?!

Хотя как раз это понятно – их фанаты постарались: ловили моменты и фоткали либо же нарезали стоп-кадры с видео с различных конвенций, интервью и прочих мероприятий. Правда, попадались и со съемочной площадки. Некоторые, совсем немного, он уже видел, остальные были откровением - Дженсен и подумать не мог, что так палится.

Практически на всех фотографиях он смотрел на Джареда влюбленным взглядом, или же они смотрели так друг на друга, или же Джаред смотрел на него так, словно вся жизнь и весь мир для него заключен в Дженсене, словно он сказал: «Да будет свет!» или нашел лекарство от СПИДа. Дженсен провел пальцем по одной из таких фотографий, он помнил эту конвенцию; момент был запечатлен, когда он отвечал на вопрос фанатки и смотрел в зал, а Джаред смотрел на него таким нежным, таким любящим взглядом, что у Дженсена сердце защемило. Он тогда просматривал это видео, но не заметил ничего подобного, видно, кадр мелькнул за пару секунд. Это утешало – не все ж Дженсену так смотреть на Джареда. Хотя Джаред – тот еще актер, в том смысле, что игра на публику у него в крови, и на самом деле, вполне возможно, все эти его взгляды ничего не значат. А так хотелось бы…

Как-то оправдываться перед «Мегерой» Дженсен не собирался, к тому же он понятия не имел, что ей наговорил Джаред, хотя очень сомневался, что эта дурацкая идея про парочку исходила от него. Скорее всего, она сделала подобный вывод на основании фотографий. К тому же, судя по всему, она не смотрела «Сверхъестественное» и понятия не имела, что Джаред и Дженсен – актеры.

\- Да и сейчас, надолго ли приехал? Вон Джаред с самого утра на ногах и ночью встает к Дженни, а ты, помощничек, дрыхнешь до полудня и дела нет ни до чего! – с негодованием высказалась «Мегера», покачивая малышку, правда, говорила она тихо, но Дженсен не понимал, с чего бы его отчитывал посторонний человек, даже если она очень хорошо относится к Джареду, права на подобное у нее все равно нет.

В комнату заглянул Джаред:  
\- Дженс, доброе утро. Вы уже познакомились? Это миссис Хейз – няня Дженни, а это Дженсен Эклз - мой партнер… - Джаред хотел добавить «по съемкам», но тут запищала Дженни, услышавшая голос папочки, и он вместо этого заворковал над малышкой: - Почему папино солнышко не спит? Что такое, моя хорошая?  
\- Пойду с ней во двор, - сказала миссис Хейз.  
\- Да, отлично, я сейчас выйду к вам. Дженс, на кухне есть свежий кофе, если хочешь, и тосты, пирог.  
\- Ага, хочу, - Дженсен был рад удрать подальше от няни Дженни, но при этом почему бы немного не сыграть? Он демонстративно взял Джареда за руку, потянулся вверх и чмокнул его в щеку, почувствовал, как Джаред застыл и стал покрываться румянцем, - пошли, любимый, покажешь, что у тебя есть.  
Дженсен постарался, чтобы это прозвучало как можно двусмысленней, и потащил Джареда за собой на кухню. Он бы еще бедрами повилял, но опыта в подобных телодвижениях у него не было никакого. Надо бы потренироваться на досуге.

Они зашли в кухню, Дженсен отпустил руку Джареда и сел за стол, тот топтался рядом и выглядел донельзя смущенным.  
\- Так что, будешь пирог или, может, салат? Если хочешь, я могу поджарить бифштекс.  
Дженсен окинул взглядом кухню: на всех поверхностях стояли емкости с едой.  
\- Рад, что ты еще помнишь, что мне нравится, - съязвил Дженсен. - Намечается вечеринка?  
\- Что? С чего ты… - Джаред оглянулся, - а, это… Миссис Хейз уезжает на несколько дней, а может, и недель, пока неизвестно, вот она на всякий случай и решила наготовить мне на год вперед, беспокоится, чтобы я не умер с голоду, - он оперся руками на край стола рядом с Дженсеном и посмотрел ему в глаза: - Дженс, что это было сейчас, в гостиной?  
\- Ты о чем? Ааа… - скрывать непонятно откуда взявшееся к нему негативное отношение няни Дженни он не собирался. – Ты понимаешь, миссис «Мегера»…  
\- «Мегера»? – перебил Джаред. – Боже, Дженс, она же добрейшая женщина, что вы не поделили?  
\- Твоя «добрейшая женщина» почему-то возомнила, - уязвленно начал Дженсен, - что мы с тобой парочка, и я тебя бросил чуть ли не беременным и гулял в свое удовольствие, пока ты ночей не спал, возясь с младенцем.  
Джаред приглушенно хохотнул:  
\- Я никогда не говорил ничего подобного. «Беременным», Дженс, серьезно? – он уже смеялся открыто, глядя на Дженсена блестящими глазами, а тот любовался его улыбкой, улыбаясь в ответ.  
\- Ну, это ее версия.  
\- Мы вообще никогда не говорили о личной жизни, не знаю, с чего она это взяла. Все, что она знает обо мне, это то, что мама Дженни умерла, - Джаред поставил на стол тарелку с тостами и кофе и разрезал на куски два пирога с разной начинкой. – Хочешь омлет?  
\- Нет, и этого вполне достаточно, - чопорно ответил Дженсен, откусывая пирог и прихлебывая кофе.  
\- Дженс, - голос Джареда прозвучал так неуверенно, что Дженсен отставил чашку и поднял удивленные глаза.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Дженс, - казалось Джаред сейчас задохнется, - прости, что разбудил тебя утром и напугал, но я, честно, думал, что это ты гремишь на кухне, и потому только пошел принять душ, - он закрыл лицо руками.  
\- О… а я-то думал, что мне это приснилось.  
Джаред раздвинул пальцы и посмотрел на Дженсена:  
\- Что? Черт! – он упал головой на стол и побился несколько раз. – Погоди, и давно я тебе снюсь голый?  
\- Вообще-то первый раз, и я удивился, - Дженсен заухмылялся, но вскоре уже ржал в голос: - Но тебе нечего стыдиться, детка, ты прекрасно оборудован – все девушки твои.

Конечно, они видели друг друга полуобнаженными достаточно часто, особенно когда жили вместе, то вообще в жару дома ходили в одних трусах, да и обнаженными тоже пару раз видели, но не в возбужденном состоянии, и уж конечно не хвастались размерами. Так что для Джареда ситуация была достаточно неловкой, и то, что Дженсен воспринял все с юмором, значительно облегчало жизнь.  
\- Боже, Дженсен, замолчи!  
\- Ни за что, к тому же ты так испугался, что как твой лучший друг я просто обязан теперь тебя дразнить до самой смерти, - Дженсен встал, чтобы налить себе еще кофе.  
В этот же момент Джаред, не глядя на Дженсена, тоже поднялся и со словами: «Пойду к Дженни» столкнулся с Дженсеном, от неожиданности они обхватили друг друга руками, Дженсен уткнулся лицом в шею Джареда (ох уж эта шея!), а Джаред – в волосы Дженсена, пахнущие свежестью и шампунем. Тут в кухню зашла миссис Хейз с Дженни на руках:  
\- Ох, простите… Джаред, мне уже пора.

Джаред заставил себя оторваться от Дженсена и с неохотой разжал руки, чтобы взять малышку:  
\- Иди к папочке, маленькая. Спасибо, Холи, мы с Дженни будем по вам скучать.  
\- Я тоже, Джаред, просто не представляю, как вы тут будете без меня.  
Дженсен незаметно закатил глаза.  
\- Все будет хорошо, езжайте спокойно, мы справимся.  
\- Надеюсь, ваш Дженсен вам поможет, - она скептически посмотрела на Дженсена, тот, поджав губы, одарил ее таким же взглядом и услышал, как Джаред рядом тихонько фыркнул, видимо, с трудом удерживаясь от смеха.

Джаред отнес Дженни в коляску и вывез во дворик:  
\- Давай папа тебя покатает, и ты поспишь, да, моя хорошая?  
Дженсен, стоя в дверях, наблюдал, как Джаред воркует, наклонившись над коляской, к ним подбежали собаки, но он, на секунду отвлекшись, снова повернулся к Дженни. Малышка уснула быстро, и Джаред, присев на качели, шикнул на собак, чтобы вели себя потише.  
Дженсен подошел и присел рядом, спросил шепотом:  
\- Она долго будет спать?  
Джаред пожал плечами:  
\- Полтора-два часа. Обычно к часу она просыпается на кормление.  
\- Хочу позвонить в лабораторию, вызвать на дом. На когда это лучше сделать?  
\- Обычно после этого кормления Дженни не засыпает сразу, так что вызывай на полвторого или на два.  
\- Отлично, - Дженсен хлопнул себя по коленкам и встал, - пойду, позвоню.

***

С забором слюны ни у Дженсена, ни у Дженни проблем не возникло. Дженсен оплатил срочный анализ и договорился, чтобы результаты привез курьер, когда они будут готовы.  
Джаред унес разнервничавшуюся малышку в детскую, и Дженсен, заперев двери, отправился к ним.  
\- Чем занимаетесь?  
\- Играем, - сверкнул улыбкой Джаред.  
\- Во что? – Дженсен не представлял, в какие игры можно играть с трехмесячным младенцем. Ведь она даже сидеть не может, не то что говорить. – Она ж ничего не понимает.  
Джаред одарил его негодующим взглядом:  
\- Все она понимает! Она очень умная девочка, да, детка? Мак тебя не слышит! Хотя я припоминаю, как ты носился по съемочной площадке с письмом, которое тебе написал Логан в три года, и всем тыкал его под нос, восторгаясь своим гениальным племянником.

Дженсен заулыбался: племянников он и в самом деле обожал. Ну и что, если Логану помогла написать письмо Мак. Главное, что у него вообще возникло желание порадовать дядюшку своими каракулями!  
\- Сравнил: три месяца и три года! – фыркнул Дженсен.  
\- Вот именно! Ты просто разницы не видишь, какая она была крошка, когда я ее принес из госпиталя, только плакала, ела и спала все время, а сейчас выросла вдвое, интересуется окружающим миром, держит игрушки, улыбается, разговаривает.  
\- Разговаривает? – поперхнулся Дженсен.  
\- Господи, Дженс, не тупи! На своем младенческом: гулит, агукает, да, мое солнышко? Давай поиграем в прятки, - Джаред закрыл лицо руками и проворковал: - Где папа?  
Малышка внимательно смотрела на него.  
\- Вот папа, - он отвел руки от лица, сияя улыбкой, та заулыбалась в ответ.  
Джаред набросил на личико Дженни тончайший носовой платок:  
\- Где Дженни? – он убрал ткань: - Вот Дженни!  
Они играли и в какой-то момент Джаред наклонился и потерся щекой о маленькую пяточку, Дженни засмеялась, Джаред подпрыгнул и обернулся:  
\- Боже, Дженс, она засмеялась!  
Дженсен с непониманием посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Дженни.  
\- Это первый раз, понимаешь? Первый ее смех, - с благоговением произнес Джаред, - и никто даже не снимал. Где твоя камера?  
\- В Лос-Анджелесе. Но можно снять на мобильный.  
\- Ты ж с ней не расстаешься.  
\- Не в этот раз, - пробурчал Дженсен, рассматривая Джареда: тот немного похудел за эти месяцы, волосы отросли еще сильнее, и теперь каждая прядка заканчивалась завитком – прическа словно у сказочного принца, так и хотелось запустить руки в этот шелк. Да он и был гребаным сказочным принцем из какого-нибудь Диснеевского мультика.

Что за мысли вообще?.. Все, что Дженсен хотел – это разобраться с тем, что случилось полтора года назад и вернуть дружбу Джареда. Вроде разобрались, только все равно не было той полной открытости, как раньше, оставалось ощущение недоговоренности. Мало того, он вообще себя чувствовал тут лишним: Джаред играл с дочкой, а он словно подглядывал за чужой семейной идиллией. Может, ему действительно было лучше остановиться в отеле? Не мучал бы себя, мечтая о недостижимом. Так, стоп! Ни о чем он не мечтает! И черта с два он отсюда свалит! По крайней мере пока не привезут результаты анализа он точно останется.

Дженсен тихо прикрыл дверь и уселся на диван в гостиной, прихватив пульт от телевизора. Он подкидывал и ловил его, раздумывая, посмотреть что-то или нет. В итоге он засмотрелся на их с Джаредом фотографии, вспоминая радостные моменты, запечатленные на них.  
\- Скучаешь? – улыбнулся Джаред, присев рядом.  
Было странно наблюдать, как он изменился: раньше вломился бы в комнату с шумом и грохотом, сейчас же Дженсен даже не заметил, как Джаред появился.  
\- Что Дженни?  
\- Уснула. Дженс, серьезно, тебе же скучно с нами.  
\- Ну да, я же великий тусовщик, не вылезаю с вечеринок, - хмыкнул Дженсен, откидываясь на спинку дивана и закладывая руки под голову.  
Джаред скользнул взглядом по напрягшимся мускулам и тут же опустил глаза, натянуто рассмеявшись. Боже, как можно быть таким невообразимо притягательным?  
\- Пусть не тусовки, но и на возню с младенцем ты тоже не подписывался, а я не могу даже пойти с тобой покидать мяч. Может, хочешь куда-то поехать, развеяться? – меньше всего на свете Джареду хотелось, чтобы Дженсен отправился в бар, где бы на него пускали слюни особи обоих полов.  
\- Так не терпится от меня избавиться?  
\- Нет! – ответ прозвучал слишком быстро, и Дженсен изогнул вопросительно бровь, побуждая Джареда пояснить: - Просто боюсь, что тебе с нами станет совсем скучно и ты уедешь.

Джаред смотрел на книжки по развитию и воспитанию детей до года, лежащие на столике, а Дженсен, развернувшись, смотрел на него, отмечая порозовевшие скулы, трепет ресниц, чуть подрагивающие руки. Он пытался сообразить, что все это значит, и его осенило – Джаред смутился. Это было что-то невероятное, из области фантастики. Дженсен даже припомнить не мог моменты, когда Джаред смущался – он был самым раскрепощенным человеком, какого только можно себе представить. Горло сдавило, и Дженсен кашлянул, чтобы избавиться от кома:  
\- Кхм… Да нет, с вами не заскучаешь.  
\- Хочешь что-то посмотреть? National Geographic?

Джаред помнил, что Дженсен любил передачи про природу и путешествия, и от этого в душе разливалось тепло. Джаред включил телевизор и нашел программу про акул, Дженсен закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал – его любовь к акулам была всем и так известна, хотя…  
\- Слушай, может, ты хочешь посмотреть спортивный канал? Я принесу пиво, выпьем по бутылочке.  
\- Давай-ка лучше я разогрею обед и мы поедим спокойно, пока Дженни спит, - встал Джаред.  
\- Нет, погоди, - Дженсен схватил его за запястье, - ты же устал, давай я сам, а ты отдохнешь пока.  
Но Джаред с улыбкой потянул его вверх:  
\- Пошли вместе.  
Дженсен выпустил его руку и поплелся следом на кухню.

Хорошая еда, как и хорошая компания, всегда расслабляет. Они вернулись после обеда в гостиную, и Дженсен уговорил Джареда прилечь; умостившись у него в ногах, он лениво щелкал каналы, но телевизор никто не смотрел: кидали друг на друга быстрые взгляды, иногда кто-то из них зависал, когда другой что-то рассказывал, в основном вспоминали съемки и съемочную группу. Команда у них действительно тогда подобралась отличная, жаль было расставаться.  
\- Что дальше? – спросил Дженсен.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ты собираешься остаться в Канаде или вернешься в ЛА?  
\- Не знаю пока, - пожал плечами Джаред, - серьезно, не знаю. Иногда думаю вернуться, а иногда – может, стоит поискать работу на местном телевидении.  
Дженсен фыркнул:  
\- Тебя пригласил Эштон Катчер на роль ведущего нового реалити-шоу «Комната 401», это телеканал MTV, а ты хочешь искать что-то на местном телевидении!  
\- Не до того мне как-то сейчас.  
Дженсен закатил глаза:  
\- Джоли и Питт могут иметь кучу детей и сниматься в блокбастерах, как и многие в Голливуде, а у тебя какие проблемы? Няня есть, ну или обзаведешься новой в ЛА.  
\- Ага, меня там Спилберг ждет.  
\- Он не единственный хороший режиссер, зато ты отличный актер.  
\- Ты так говоришь только потому, что любишь меня, - Джаред запнулся, - то есть… я имел в виду – из дружбы.  
Дженсен покачал головой:  
\- Ну да, люблю, ты же мой лучший друг, - он хмыкнул – смешно такое произносить вслух трезвым, это Джаред любит весь мир и готов об этом кричать, а ему… Господи, ну что за сентиментальщина!

К тому же сказать такие слова с каменной рожей и при этом не проговориться об их истинном значении… Дженсен снова покачал головой, не заметив странного взгляда Джареда.

\- Няни, ЛА, ты так уверен, что Дженни не твоя дочь?  
\- Да ни в чем я не уверен, я напрочь не помню ту ночь, - Дженсен легонько пихнул ногой разлегшегося неподалеку Харли. – И не спрашивай опять, что я буду делать, если она окажется моей, ответ прежний – не знаю!  
Дженсен поднялся в свою, то есть комнату Джареда и, улегшись на кровать, схватил с тумбочки книгу. Ну конечно, этого следовало ожидать – Элизабет Фенвик «Мать и дитя. Настольная книга для родителей». Интересно, а «Отец и дитя» есть?

После вечернего купания малышки и, когда она наконец угомонилась, довольно позднего ужина, они снова устроились на диване в гостиной. Перед этим Дженсен демонстративно сходил на кухню и принес пару бутылок «Хэфевайзена», всунул одну в руку Джареду и уселся рядом, притираясь бедром, при том что в распоряжении был целый диван. Но Дженсен скучал, на самом деле скучал по Джареду, хоть тот и был рядом, ему не хватало плещущей через край энергии Джареда, его бесконечных похлопываний по плечам, спине и даже по заднице, его объятий. Ему не хватало той жизни, когда они жили вдвоем в этом доме, сейчас внимание Джареда было целиком сконцентрировано на Дженни, а Дженсену только и оставалось наблюдать за ними да играть с собаками. Собак он любил, но они никак не могли заменить общение с Джаредом. Его грело воспоминание, как Джаред сказал в интервью после расставания с Сэнди: «Дженсен переехал ко мне, и это здорово. Лучше уж жить с ним, чем с девчонкой». Он и сейчас хотел бы переехать к Джареду, жить вместе и неважно где: здесь или в Штатах.

Когда Дженсен сел вплотную, Джаред напрягся, но тут же заставил себя расслабиться: все прошло, они снова лучшие друзья. Проблема была в том, что за полтора года Джаред отвык играть привычную роль друга, поэтому взять под контроль чувства было тяжело: сердце сразу забухало в груди, руки вспотели мгновенно, чуть бутылка не выскользнула. Он сделал отчаянный глоток и поставил пиво на стол, закинув руку на спинку дивана сразу за Дженсеном, и тот, словно так и надо, положил на нее голову. Это было так естественно, как в прежние времена, и Джаред, потихоньку опустив кисть, коснулся пальцами плеча Дженсена, тот в ответ потерся о них ухом. Боже, дай силы!

Они почти не разговаривали: сидели, смотрели телевизор, вот только ни один не смог бы рассказать, что именно видел на экране – оба больше прислушивались к дыханию друг друга, к каждому движению.

Ближе к полуночи проснулась Дженни, Джаред пошел ее кормить, а Дженсен отправился в душ и спать. Он уже засыпал, когда что-то выдернуло его в реальность, открыв глаза, он вглядывался в темноту, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Дженни. Это ее плач не давал заснуть. Дженсен поднялся, накинул футболку и джинсы и спустился вниз. На первом этаже ор стоял конкретный; Дженсен подошел к детской и открыл дверь.

Замученный Джаред ходил по комнате, слабо освещенной ночником, укачивая малышку.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Джаред резко повернулся в его сторону:  
\- Разбудили? Прости.  
\- Все нормально. Что с ней?  
\- Устала, болит животик, развивает легкие, не знаю. Так бывает иногда.  
Дженсен подошел ближе:  
\- Чего б ей днем не развивать свои легкие. Дай-ка сюда.  
\- Что? Ты чего?  
\- Давай, давай, - Дженсен аккуратно забрал малышку из рук Джареда, - а теперь иди в мою… свою комнату и поспи нормально, а покричать она может и мне.  
\- Дженс…  
\- Иди, Джаред, правда, там хоть кровать нормальная. Если что, я тебя позову.  
\- Но…  
\- Иди-иди.

Джаред, оглядываясь на каждом шагу, вышел, и Дженсен, взяв из кроватки одеяльце, расстелил его на диване и уложил плачущую малышку:  
\- Прости, крошка, ворковать как твой папочка я пока не научился, так что успокаивайся и дай ему наконец поспать.  
Кое-как завернув Дженни в одеяльце и прикрыв уголком ей личико, он вышел в гостиную и включил верхний свет. Собаки, до этого спавшие у дивана, подняли головы и посмотрели на него.  
\- Хоть вы спите, - в сердцах высказался Дженсен и вышел во дворик, освещенный светом, лившимся через французское окно гостиной. – Любишь спать на свежем воздухе? - пробормотал он. – Будет тебе воздух.

Дженсен примостился на качелях и, отталкиваясь ногой, стал раскачиваться, крепко, но бережно прижимая к себе девочку. К его удивлению, успокоилась она почти сразу, Дженсен приподнял уголок одеяла и встретился с глядящими на него круглыми глазками, он закрыл ее и, покачиваясь, начал напевать. Через десять минут малышка уже крепко спала, и Дженсен направился в дом, подальше от комаров. Он положил ее в кроватку, прихватил радионяню и, на автомате поднявшись на второй этаж, вошел в комнату Джареда, там, не включая свет и страшно зевая, он разделся и упал на кровать, потревожив спавшего Джареда.  
\- Что?.. Дженсен? А Дженни?..  
\- Спит твоя Дженни, и ты спи, - засыпая, пробормотал Дженсен.  
Джаред пару минут пытался заставить себя встать и уйти, но рядом с Дженсеном было так уютно и хорошо, от него почему-то пахло свежим воздухом, и Джаред, придвинувшись ближе, уткнулся носом в волосы Дженсена и уснул.

Утром, вспомнив, что он завалился в постель к Джареду, Дженсен не испытал даже капли стыда, наоборот, эта мысль его грела, к тому же он отлично выспался. Он посмотрел на часы – одиннадцать, неудивительно. Приняв душ и надев свежую футболку, он спустился вниз. Из открытой комнаты Дженни доносился стук погремушек и смех Джареда, Дженсен заглянул внутрь и улыбнулся:  
\- Доброе утро. Веселитесь?  
Обернувшийся Джаред встретил его ослепительной улыбкой:  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - расцвел в ответ Дженсен, глядя на сверкание белых зубов и ямочки на щеках. Ох уж эти ямочки, они в такую яму толкают Дженсена.  
\- Ты позавтракал?  
\- Еще нет, - Дженсен подошел ближе и пощекотал животик малышки, та сначала замерла, а потом зашлась смехом, все-таки ночью какая-то ниточка протянулась между ними, пусть и тончайшая как паутинка.

Джаред, все так же улыбаясь, удивленно посмотрел на Дженсена, но ничего не сказал.

***

Курьер принес результаты анализа на шестой день, когда Дженсен как раз поехал в магазин. Джаред взял запечатанный конверт и положил его на столик, сверля взглядом; он и сам не знал, чего хочет больше, чтобы Дженсен оказался отцом Дженни или чтобы – нет. Самое главное, чего он хотел – это не расставаться ни с девочкой, которая стала его дочерью, ни с Дженсеном. Только как это сделать? У Дженсена работа в ЛА, не будет же он сидеть в Ванкувере с Джаредом, да и самому Джареду нужно всерьез подумать о будущем. Все эти дни, что они провели вместе, как в старые добрые времена, были волшебны. Дженсен постепенно привыкал к малышке, играл с ней и даже несколько раз кормил, у Джареда сердце таяло, когда он смотрел на эту картину.

Дженсен заботился о Дженни, но он заботился и о Джареде: следил, чтобы тот вовремя ел и отдыхал, когда есть возможность, он заставил Джареда спать в его собственной спальне, а не на узком диванчике в детской. Самым приятным и самым ужасным одновременно было то, что и сам Дженсен тоже там спал, вместе с ним. Когда Джаред на вторую ночь попытался сбежать, Дженсен просто закинул на него свою руку и придавил к постели, пробормотав:  
\- Лежать.

Джаред замер как напуганный кролик перед лисой, но слыша сонное дыхание Дженсена, постепенно и сам расслабился. Лежать вот так с Дженсеном было самой сладкой мукой на свете, а также обеспечивало самый крепкий стояк. Понимая, что другого шанса подобной близости у него не будет, Джаред готов был терпеть мучительную эрекцию, лишь бы Дженсен утыкался носом ему в шею или случайно во сне касался губами плеча. Если бы он знал, что можно сделать, он бы не сидел сложа руки, а делал, но только что? С другой стороны, пока он будет мяться и телиться, придут результаты, Дженсен вернется в ЛА, а он опять останется в пролете.

Дженсен, постукивая по рулю в ритм музыке, доносящейся из динамиков, раздумывал о решении, которое придется принять на днях, а возможно, и раньше, учитывая, что результаты анализа ДНК могут быть готовы уже сегодня. Решение это, наверное, вызревало в нем давно, возможно, еще когда снимались первые сезоны и дружба с Джаредом была крепка как никогда. Просто до последних дней он старался не видеть ничего, кроме дружбы, и будучи реалистом, не впадать в несбыточные мечты. Да, он хотел вернуть дружбу Джареда, но понял, что ему нужен Джаред полностью, целиком, только он, и Дженсену казалось, что и Джаред испытывает к нему что-то, помимо дружбы.

И сейчас, пока нет еще этого злосчастного результата, он готовился рискнуть, даже понимая, что может оказаться там же, где был до приезда в Канаду.  
Он втащил пакеты из супермаркета на кухню и прошел по дому в поисках Джареда, тот нашелся на диване в гостиной.  
\- Привет, пошли разберем покупки.  
Джаред поднял глаза от письма, в котором последние пятнадцать минут пытался просверлить взглядом дырку, ну или поджечь его, это бы тоже подошло.  
\- Тебе письмо из ДНК-центра.  
\- Ага, - Дженсен сел рядом с Джаредом, но даже не подумал взять конверт в руки. – Посмотрел уже?  
\- Нет, - возмущенно взглянул Джаред, - это же твое.  
Дженсен закатил глаза:  
\- Ну да. Скорее, общее.  
\- Ну? – требовательно вопросил Джаред.  
Дженсен с силой потер лицо и смущенно посмотрел на Джареда:  
\- Погоди, я сказать хочу… сказать, что хочу быть с тобой.  
\- Чего? – ошарашенно посмотрел Джаред, но сердце забилось где-то в горле. – В смысле?  
\- О Господи, - Дженсен закрыл лицо руками. – Я не знаю, как объяснить тебе, насколько ты мне дорог, насколько важен, важнее всего, понимаешь? Я не могу расстаться с тобой.

Дженни спала у себя, собаки лежали на солнце во внутреннем дворике, и в комнате стояла такая тишина, что Дженсену показалось, Джаред ушел, он отнял руки от лица и повернулся – Джаред сидел на прежнем месте, а в его глазах плескалась такая невыразимая нежность, что у Дженсена слезы подступили.

\- Понимаю, - мягко сказал Джаред.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты считал, - через силу продолжил Дженсен, - что я хочу остаться с тобой из-за Дженни, чтобы не разлучать вас. Это не так, мне не важно, моя она дочь или нет, - он запнулся, - то есть важно, но не так, как ты. Ты важнее всего, и я хочу быть именно с тобой, а ребенок – это просто бонус, независимо от того, чья она.  
Джареду казалось, что он сейчас задохнется, еще немного, и он начнет разевать рот в попытке глотнуть воздуха как рыба, вытащенная из воды. Дженсен пристально смотрел на него и явно ждал ответа, но мозги Джареда – редкий случай – превратились в желе, и все, что он смог из себя выдавить было:  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что любишь меня не как друга?

Господи, он идиот! Ну кто говорит такие вещи?!

Дженсен моргнул и покраснел:  
\- Видимо, не как.  
\- И это сейчас было типа предложение?  
\- Типа да.  
Джаред все так же недоуменно смотрел на него, и Дженсен разозлился:  
\- Ну прости, что без цветов, оркестра, кольца и не на колене, хотя…  
Дженсен вскочил, и не успел Джаред слова сказать, хлопнул входной дверью.

Джаред в растерянности смотрел вслед, уже ничего не понимая, тут заплакала разбуженная шумом Дженни, и он поспешил к ней – времени впадать в депрессию не было.

 

Глава 4

Дженсен заявился часа через два с половиной, когда Джаред уже накормил Дженни и гулял с ней во дворе. Он промаршировал к нему, не обращая внимания на приветствующих его собак, и протянул руку; на ладони лежало обручальное кольцо – простая полоска платины, без инкрустации и камней. Стоило Джареду потянуться за ним, как Дженсен стал на колено.  
\- Так лучше?  
\- Ты идиот! – воскликнул Джаред, а Дженсен схватил его за левую руку, натянул на безымянный палец кольцо и встал.  
\- Я могу теперь тебя поцеловать?

Джаред перевел взгляд с кольца на губы Дженсена, тот как раз облизнул их, как делал всегда в моменты волнения. Завороженно глядя на это привычное действие, Джаред качнулся к нему, и их губы соединились. Это было странно – целовать не девушку, но это было прекрасно – целовать Дженсена, хотя ощущение его двухдневной щетины, видимо, и создавало эту странность. На вкус поцелуй был как мятная жвачка и желейные конфеты и ощущался так, как будто целый мир положили к ногам Джареда. Он чувствовал крепкие, твердые мышцы Дженсена, его сильные объятья, когда он притянул Джареда к себе поближе. Ему казалось, что от каждой точки соприкосновения их тел расходится жар, лавой вливаясь в вены, зажигая кровь, и да, такой быстрой эрекции у Джареда не было с подростковых времен.  
\- Господи, Джаред, - пробормотал Дженсен, отпихивая ногой Харли, который тоже решил поучаствовать в новой игре.

Джаред медленно моргал, приходя в себя, но не желая отпустить Дженсена.  
\- Я испугался, когда ты так резко сбежал, - признался он.  
\- Никуда я не сбежал – за кольцом поехал, и скажи спасибо, что не за цветами.  
\- Я люблю цветы, - улыбнулся Джаред.  
Боже! Дженсен наглядеться не мог на его улыбку – как можно быть таким неописуемо притягательным? Он потянулся вверх и по очереди поцеловал каждую ямочку на щеке.

Захныкала Дженни, и Джаред тут же схватился за ручку коляски, начиная укачивать малышку.  
\- Что такое, моя хорошая? Папа здесь, с тобой, - он обеспокоенно оглянулся на Дженсена – они так и не посмотрели результаты анализа ДНК, и Джаред не был уверен, что может так себя называть.  
Но Дженсен, казалось, понял, он прошел в дом и вскоре вышел с конвертом, который сунул в руки Джареду:  
\- Посмотри, а я пока покачаю ее.

Джаред с сомненьем смотрел на конверт, но все-таки открыл его и вынул листок с заключением. Не став продираться сквозь научную хрень, он сразу взглянул на вывод внизу: «Тестируемый предполагаемый отец не исключен как биологический отец ребенка (вероятность отцовства 99,99999%)». Такая вероятность означала, что отцовство доказано. Сомнений не было: Дженсен – отец Дженни, он достаточно прочитал в интернете про генетические анализы, чтобы понимать это.  
Дженсен, катая неподалеку коляску, искоса поглядывал на хмурящего брови Джареда.

\- Ну что такое, чего ты насупился? – тихо спросил он, подъезжая ближе.  
Джаред показал письмо, поставив палец у 99,99999%.  
\- Хм, значит, все-таки сомнение есть?  
\- Конечно нет, - усмехнулся Джаред, - ты абсолютно точно отец Дженни, поздравляю, - криво улыбнулся он.  
\- Тогда почему не сто процентов?  
\- Ты бы за эти дни хоть ради интереса почитал про этот анализ, - хмыкнул Джаред. – Ста процентов просто не бывает, так как в теории возможно существование в мире человека с таким же генетическим паспортом, как у тебя, отсюда то небольшое отклонение от ста процентов при положительном результате теста ДНК на отцовство. Для того, чтобы выйти на сто процентов, они должны были бы обследовать всех мужчин Земли.  
\- Замолчи, - закатил глаза Дженсен и тихо рассмеялся, - ботаник.  
\- Чтоб ты знал, ум – это достоинство, - чинно парировал Джаред.  
\- У тебя масса других достоинств, - Дженсен окинул его таким взглядом, что у Джареда кровь закипела и прилила к щекам.  
\- Так… хм… - Джаред поднял руку с кольцом, - а себе ты купил?  
\- А мне купишь ты. Иди сюда, - он потянул Джареда на качели, поставив коляску сбоку.  
Джаред плюхнулся на мягкие подушки и притянул к себя Дженсена:  
\- И когда свадьба?  
\- Я заезжал в церковь, разговаривал со священником, но о дате не договаривался, хотел вместе с тобой решить.

Джареду хотелось ущипнуть себя: неужели он не спит и действительно обговаривает с Дженсеном вот так запросто их свадьбу? Они же даже чувства свои толком не обсудили и уже собираются пожениться? Серьезно? Столько лет он мечтал о Дженсене, понимая всю несбыточность, иллюзорность своей мечты, и вдруг словно ему сказали, что Симург* существует и его можно не только увидеть, но и получить в подарок.  
Он поверить не мог, что это все реально, и, видимо, это отражалось в его взгляде, потому что Дженсен, не выдержав, спросил:  
\- Ну что еще?  
Но Джаред только улыбнулся, пожав плечами.

Вечером, выкупав и уложив спать Дженни, они поднялись в свою комнату, и Джаред, до этого каждую свободную минуту жадно поглядывавший на Дженсена, наконец смог отпустить себя. Он так резко схватил его за руку и развернул к себе, что Дженсен только охнул, но тут же расплылся в лукавой улыбке.  
\- Господи, Дженсен, - тихо произнес Джаред, утыкаясь носом ему в волосы, - ты представить себе не можешь, как я тебя люблю.  
\- Вообще-то очень даже могу, - хмыкнул Дженсен, обнимая его, трогая губами кожу на шее.  
Их поцелуи были такими нежными, немного робкими, что у Джареда слезы подступили к глазам. Наконец он заставил себя оторваться:  
\- Я в душ, и, наверное, нам лучше принять его по отдельности.  
\- Валяй, - Дженсен от души хлопнул его по заднице и, посмеиваясь, направился в ванную.

Когда Джаред вернулся, Дженсен валялся голый на кровати, листая от скуки самоучитель по итальянскому языку, который он случайно заметил, обследуя тумбочку.  
\- А у тебя в ноуте я видел видео, обучающее испанскому, - Дженсен медленно прошелся глазами по голому торсу Джареда, непроизвольно облизывая губы.  
\- Угу, учу в свободную минутку, - Джаред смотрел потемневшими глазами на готового к употреблению Дженсена и даже вспомнить не мог, когда он чувствовал такую ненасытную страсть к кому бы то ни было.  
Однозначно никогда. Дженсен сводил его с ума. И это его деланое равнодушие: итальянский с испанским его заинтересовали, как же! Он стянул с себя полотенце и влез на кровать. Боже, они голые в одной постели!  
\- Ботаник, - нежно сказал Дженсен и протянул руку, Джаред переплел с ним пальцы и сел, упираясь коленом в его ногу.

Дженсен лежал перед ним такой прекрасный в своей обнаженной красоте. Касаться наяву этого тела с гладкой кожей, усыпанной веснушками, было в стократ приятнее, чем в своих фантазиях. Джаред легонько провел кончиками пальцев по теплой коже и почувствовал, как изнывающий от желания член затвердел и увеличился еще больше. Дженсен вздохнул глубоко, облизнул в очередной раз губы, которые, к великому сожалению Джареда, не только в его представлении были созданы для поцелуев. Он приник к ним со сладким всхлипом, с жаждой, которую сейчас удовлетворить могло только одно. От страсти мутилось в голове, а может, от недостатка воздуха, он оторвался от Дженсена, тот потянулся за ним и открыл глаза. Боже! Эти глаза, эти ресницы! Это ж наказание! Он же от ревности с ума сойдет! С рычанием, неожиданным для самого себя, Джаред нагнулся и поцеловал каждый глаз, от пышных ресниц он перешел на чисто выбритые, гладкие щеки, поцеловал в уголок рта, прикусил подбородок, перешел на нежную шею, провел языком по кадыку, спустился в ямку между ключиц. Хотелось заклеймить Дженсена, взять себе навсегда, чтобы ни у кого и сомнений не осталось, кому он принадлежит. Оставив яркий засос на груди над сердцем, Джаред поднялся и сел на бедра Дженсена, тот, изнывающий под его ласками, открыл затуманенные глаза:  
\- Джаред?  
\- Я хочу жениться на тебе как можно быстрее.

Дженсен поморгал, приходя в себя:  
\- Ладно, можем завтра втроем съездить в церковь и договориться, или я побуду с малышкой, а ты поедешь сам.  
\- Ага, завтра решим… нужно родителям сказать, наверное, - с сомненьем заметил Джаред.  
Дженсен с возмущением посмотрел в ответ - вот же обломщик! У него тут член истекает и яйца скоро взорвутся, а Джареду припекло на светские темы побеседовать.  
\- Придется, - буркнул Дженсен. - Может, завтра обсудим?  
\- А твои не будут против? Ну, что ты…  
\- В восторг не придут, особенно к смене фамилии, но в целом, думаю, отнесутся спокойно.  
\- Фамилии? – не понял Джаред.  
\- Ну да, особенно отец удивится.  
\- Какой фамилии?  
\- Твоей, естественно, - с легким раздражением ответил Дженсен.  
\- Что моей фамилии?  
\- Джаред, ты резко отупел? Так, может, тогда лучше делом займемся?  
\- Ты хочешь взять мою фамилию? – неверяще уточнил Джаред.  
\- Вообще-то Дженни; мне кажется, так будет проще, чем возиться с документами и инстанциями, чтобы оформить ее на меня. Да и смысл?  
\- То есть ты станешь Дженсен Падалеки? – не поверил Джаред.  
\- Может, уже нет, если ты немедленно не трахнешь меня!  
Джаред, обиженно насупясь, молча смотрел на него.  
\- Ну что еще?! – возмутился Дженсен, но тут же спокойно добавил: - Да, стану, но экранное имя останется Дженсен Эклз, ведь многие берут себе псевдонимы или, выходя замуж, не меняют фамилию, хотя по документам она стала другой. Блядь, Джаред, разве ты не собирался чем-то заняться?!  
\- Хотел облизать тебя всего, - рассеянно бросил Джаред, оглаживая горячим взглядом плечи Дженсена, его грудь, живот. – Ой!  
\- Вперед, - махнул рукой Дженсен, - а то у тебя будет вынужденный целибат до первой брачной ночи.

Джаред и помыслить не мог, что Дженсен – настоящий самец, от которого, несмотря на красоту, прет мужественностью и силой, позволит в постели взять над собой верх. Джаред зарычал и стал вылизывать и целовать шею и плечи Дженсена, все время возвращаясь поцелуями к засосу на груди. Постепенно он стал спускаться к животу и ниже, вырисовывая языком узоры на коже, охлаждая ее своим дыханием. Он видел непроизвольную дрожь, пробегающую по коже Дженсена; дойдя языком до блестящей от смазки головки, он лизнул ее и, втянув в рот, слегка пососал, вызвав у Дженсена резкий вскрик. Испуганно отстранившись, Джаред поднял голову:  
\- Боже, Дженсен, прости! Что? Просто я никогда раньше…  
Дженсен, до этого комкавший руками простыню, схватил Джареда за волосы и потянул назад:  
\- Не будь идиотом.  
Не скажешь же, что ощущения слишком остры, что сам будучи в добровольном целибате полтора года, теперь был готов кончить от малейшего прикосновения к члену.

Пробовать языком чистую кожу, чуть пахнущую гелем для душа, обводить точеные тазовые косточки, нырять в ямку пупка – это было слишком, Джареду казалось, что он сейчас начнет скулить и пускать слюни еще больше. Дженсен всегда был как самое любимое, но при этом недоступное лакомство, и вдруг его вручили прямо в руки – на, ешь! Вкушать, смаковать хотелось Дженсена, медленно сводить с ума, чтоб почувствовал на себе, каково это - хотеть столько лет.

Джаред развел в стороны его ноги, провел руками по бедрам, наклонился, чтобы пройтись языком от основания члена к головке и обратно, громкий стон Дженсена стал наградой. Джаред не представлял, что когда-то его мечта исполнится, и он не только в своих фантазиях сможет так прикасаться к Дженсену, притом, что к своему полу его по-прежнему не тянуло, подкованный интернетом он широко лизнул нежную кожу мошонки, разглаживая складочки и чувствуя, как тяжелеют и подбираются яйца. У него самого давно уже огнем горел и член, и яйца. Дженсен издал совсем неприличный, порнушный стон, от которого Джаред чуть не кончил, он пережал свой член и растерянно посмотрел на Дженсена:  
\- Дженс, а у меня ничего нет.  
С трудом сфокусировав на Джареде взгляд, Дженсен уточнил:  
\- Чего у тебя нет?  
\- Ничего: ни смазки, ни презиков.  
Дженсен упал головой назад на подушку, закрыл глаза:  
\- Да ты издеваешься! Крем какой-нибудь или бальзам у тебя ж должен быть. Ты ж обожаешь все эти девчачьи штучки по уходу за телом и волосами.  
\- Ты подождешь?  
\- Нет, пойду прогуляюсь, - хотел съязвить Дженсен, но тон получился слишком нежным.  
Джаред улыбнулся, чмокнул его в нос и встал.  
\- Поищи в моем бумажнике презерватив, правда, у него уже наверняка срок годности вышел, но мне в любом случае залететь не грозит.

С трудом отыскав бумажник Дженсена с заветной резинкой, Джаред прихватил в ванной крем после бритья и, сияя, вернулся на кровать.  
Выдавив крем на пальцы, он легонько прикоснулся ко входу в тело Дженсена, покружил пальцем и мягко надавил, с тревогой поглядывая на него. Дженсен повел бедрами, и Джаред, наклонившись, снова лизнул головку, ему хотелось доставить Дженсену самое незабываемое удовольствие, но изученная теория далека от практики, поэтому заглатывать член он не спешил, а только легонько посасывал и облизывал его, не спеша разрабатывая пальцами отверстие. Дженсен морщился, но иного недовольства не выказывал, пока в нем не оказалось три пальца, он поднял голову и, указав пальцем на член Джареда, длинный, толстый, истекающий смазкой, произнес:  
\- Это в меня однозначно не влезет.  
\- Я вот тоже не уверен, - согласился Джаред, криво улыбнувшись и глядя, как растянулась и покраснела кожа вокруг его пальцев, - но я попробую, можно?  
\- Давай, - махнул рукой Дженсен, - только без непоправимого урона.  
\- Никакого урона, обещаю.

Чего только не прочитал и не посмотрел в интернете Джаред, обучаясь теоретическим основам однополого секса! И была там совершенно отвратильнейшая, но в то же время сказочная вещь. Он наклонился и, вытащив пальцы, смело заменил их языком, врываясь в приоткрытое отверстие и чувствуя вкус своего крема после бритья, Дженсен выгнулся и вскрикнул, почувствовав настолько интимную, крышесносную ласку.  
\- Щас кончу, - прохрипел он, дыхания не хватало.  
Джаред, придавив одной рукой его к постели, второй сдавил основание члена, продолжая дальше вылизывать и толкаться языком. Ему казалось, еще один такой стон Дженсена, и он сам кончит. Отстранившись и нашарив кондом, он разорвал упаковку и раскатал его по члену. Ворваться в тело Дженсена хотелось так, как никогда и ничего в мире больше не хотелось; с трудом сдерживаясь, он медленно толкнулся в узкое отверстие. Мышцы поддавались с трудом; сдерживая дыхание и себя, Джаред надавил и вошел головкой.

\- Блядь! – красноречиво высказался Дженсен и с такой силой впился в предплечья Джареда, что тот не сомневался в обеспеченных ему синяках.  
Он замер, пережидая и начиная ласкать слегка опавший член Дженсена. Возбуждение постепенно возвращалось, Дженсен задышал чаще, мелькнул розовый язык, облизывая губы. Джаред поднял его ноги к себе на плечи и толкнулся, входя до конца, он лег на него сверху, ощущая, как идеально сдавливается его член внутренними мышцами Дженсена. Он наклонился и с жадностью стал целовать его влажные губы, прикусывая их и посасывая, и одновременно начиная двигаться в его теле.  
\- Господибожедженс, с ума сойти, боже, о боже!

Дженсен так плотно обхватывал его, что хотелось кончить в тот же миг, Джареда просто распирало, ему стало тесно в собственном теле, а сперме в яйцах, он физически не мог держаться. Просунув руку между их телами, он обвил пальцами член Дженсена и несколько раз провел рукой вверх-вниз, слегка сжимая. Тяжело дышащий и насаживающийся Дженсен издал совершенно непристойный стон, замер и выгнулся, кончая, и Джаред кончил вместе с ним, впиваясь зубами в плечо и погружаясь в наслаждение, густое и сладкое словно мед. Его тело с расплавившимися от несказанного удовольствия костями стало невесомым и воспарило, улетая в неведомые миры. Постепенно вернулись слух и осязание, перед глазами все еще разворачивались галактики, но он уже слышал бешеный стук сердца Дженсена, его хриплые выдохи, ощущал его крепкое, скользкое от пота тело под собой. Соскользнув вбок, Джаред крепче прижал его к себе и посмотрел в лицо, тот лежал с приоткрытыми, распухшими от поцелуев губами и закрытыми глазами.

На следующий день Джаред в церковь поехал сам, так как хотел заодно заглянуть в ювелирный, выбрать кольцо для Дженсена. Когда он вернулся, Дженсен как раз накормил и уложил малышку, и теперь сидел в гостиной, растерянно вертя в руке мобильный. Джаред, улыбаясь, наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, сел рядом и потряс бумагами:  
\- Вот, священник дал, нужно заполнить и завезти. Свадьба через неделю, ты не против?  
Мельком глянув на бумаги, Дженсен кинул телефон на диван и положил голову на грудь Джареду.  
\- Эй, все в порядке? – Джаред обеспокоенно погладил его по руке.  
\- Ага, агент звонил, предлагает работу, совместную, - Дженсен выпрямился и с улыбкой посмотрел на Джареда, - тебе наверняка тоже звонили.  
\- Я звонок не включил, - он вытащил мобильный, - ага, звонила, пишет, чтоб проверил почту.  
Джаред открыл ноутбук и зашел в и-мейл, поднял глаза на Дженсена:  
\- Нас продлили на шестой сезон.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
\- С ума сойти, а как же Дженни?  
\- Что-то придумаем еще… Есть несколько вариантов. Можно будет года в полтора-два отдать в частный садик, есть очень неплохие, а с четырех – в прескул, но няня все равно нужна будет, а то и две: ни в каком садике ребенка больше девяти часов держать не будут, а у нас съемки – по четырнадцать часов каждый день, а бывает и по восемнадцать.

 

Прошло пять лет

Дженни в гостиной досматривала старый диснеевский мультик «Красавица и Чудовище». Джаред присел рядом:  
\- Папа уже едет домой, скоро будем обедать.  
\- Он привезет мне подарки?  
\- Дженни, он всего лишь возвращается с работы. Какие подарки он тебе должен привезти?  
У самого Джареда в этот день съемок не было, Дженсен отдувался за двоих. Заканчивался десятый сезон, и уже ходили слухи об одиннадцатом.  
Дженни обиженно взглянула на отца:  
\- Какие-нибудь. Что ж он с пустыми руками приедет?  
\- Может, и не с пустыми, но заниматься вымогательством очень нехорошо. Подарок должен идти от чистого сердца, а не потому что ты выпросила.  
\- Ничего, - успокоила Дженни, - мне и так подойдет. Мало того, что я замуж никогда не выйду, так что ж мне теперь и без подарков остаться? Хорошая у меня жизнь будет, папочка!  
\- Почему это ты замуж не выйдешь? – удивился Джаред. – Ты же у нас самая красивая девочка на свете.

Дженни действительно становилась копией Дженсена, только в более смягченном женственном варианте, единственное отличие - ямочки на щеках, видимо, наследие биологической матери, хотя на тех нескольких фотографиях, что у них оказались, их видно не было. Но ресницы как опахала, зеленые глаза, пухлые губки и, наконец, появившиеся веснушки, чему Джаред особенно радовался. Родители Джареда тоже не могли не видеть, что их внучка почему-то похожа на Дженсена, а не на их сына, но вопросов не задавали и всегда относились к Дженни как к родной.  
\- Я не хочу выходить за урода, - уныло сказала Дженни.  
\- Почему это за урода? – Джаред кивнул на экран: - Видишь, Чудовище стал прекрасным принцем. Вот и ты встретишь своего принца.  
Боковым зрением он заметил в дверном проеме вернувшегося Дженсена.

\- Но ведь папа – самый красивый мужчина.  
\- И что? Это же не значит, что тебе не встретится кто-то не менее красивый.  
\- А ты сам встречал?  
Джаред быстро взглянул на Дженсена, тот, ухмыляясь, поднял брови и всем своим видом говорил: «Ну-ну, расскажи, кого ты там встретил».  
Джаред кашлянул:  
\- Я не встречал, но ты обязательно встретишь.  
\- Нет, мне ж тогда придется уйти от вас, а я не хочу.  
\- Будете жить с нами.  
\- Ты что, папа! Он же ослепнет!  
\- Кто?  
\- Ну муж мой.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- Я вчера слышала, как мама Кристи говорила маме Адама, что при взгляде на моего папу ослепнуть можно!  
\- А чего ты думаешь, что она говорила не о папе Джареде, малышка? – смеясь, Дженсен прошел в комнату и присел на корточки перед Дженни.  
\- Папочка! – взвизгнула девочка и повисла у него на шее.  
Дженсен подхватил ее на руки и закружил по комнате, подкинув пару раз в воздух.  
\- Ай! Папа! Осторожней! Ты помнишь, что я твоя самая любимая девочка?!  
\- Всегда! – Дженсен, счастливо улыбаясь, посмотрел на Джареда и протянул руку.  
Тот подошел и крепко обнял обоих:  
\- Как же я вас люблю, ребята!  
Дженсен тут же скользнул губами по любимой шее, лизнул ее и, потянувшись вверх, прошептал в ухо:  
\- И я тебя, безумно.  
\- Пойдемте уже обедать, - прозаично произнесла Дженни, - мы с папой все приготовили.  
\- И ты помогала?  
\- Ага, папа готовил, а я мультик смотрела.  
\- Ах ты ж наша умница!  
\- Вам вообще со мной повезло - и умница, и красавица, еще и помощница!

 

Примечание к части:  
*Симург - фантастическое существо в иранской мифологии, царь всех птиц; фантом, его никому не дано увидеть, на языке поэзии выражение «увидеть Симурга» означает — осуществить несбыточную мечту.


End file.
